Princess Tutu in the 15th century
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: The characters from Princess Tutu live in the 15th cetury. Fate, however, put Duck and Fakir immediately together, while Rue has to meet Mytho halfway. What will happen? DuckxFakir and RuexMytho Please, review!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Tutu in the 15th century

Chapter 1

This story is about the characters from Princess Tutu in the 15th century and what their live would be like in that age. I changed their names into normal names from that age. I searched for names that resembled something with their original name.

_Ruth: Rue_

_Douglyn: Duck(her name was the hardest to find, I first search for a name that resembled Ahiru, but then I thought of the name Doug short for Douglass and made it into a girls' name. It really sound like duckling, doesn't it?) _

_Harmoni: Harmia_

_Pileka: Piqué_

_Malin: Malen_

_Myre: Myra (I thought it was nice to keep this name in this story as well.)_

_Lillie: Lillie (stays the same because it is a normal name, in that age too.)_

_Adelle: Edel _

_Ursella: Uzura_

_Authur: Autor_

_Donnell: Drosselmeyer_

_Famir: Fakir (this was the best name I could find with his original characters, in fact it was Faran but I thought that was too far from the original.) I changed it a few times, but this way the a stays how it should sound in Japanese. Like Faramir from Lord of the Rings._

_Mylo: Mytho (I don't think this is a very good name, myself, but it sounded logic.)_

_Rachel: Reachel_

In this century, many things could be accomplished by marriage. Rich families used these bonds to increase their properties. The family Feather was a highly respected family who owned a few the counties in Wales. Until now, they formed bonds within a close distance. Now that the world seemed to be shrinking by wars, the current head of the family, the mother, went to search for partners from further counties.

The two daughters of the late passed Duke from Wales were standing in front of the door of their mother's room. The eldest, Ruth was a beauty with long dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was only 15 years old, but soon to be wed. In this age it was very fortunate to have an union at a young age, because many things could happen in a short live. Ruth looked calmly but concerned at her younger sister. Douglyn was a whole head shorter than her sister, even though she was only one year younger. Strangely, she had long red hair, which wasn't in the family mainly. Like most redheaded people she had a fragile skin, that wasn't pretty. Fortunate for her, the few freckles she had didn't spoil her face, which had a round form and was quite adorable.

"I don't think I'm ready for a marriage, Ruth." Douglyn said, her voice shook a little.

"Don't worry, mother knows that and besides, she only wants the best for our future." Replied Ruth calmly.

Douglyn sighed. But it's still marriage. Why wasn't she born in a less important family and was she a lady-in-waiting like Pileka or Lillie?

Ruth knocked and after an answer from inside, the door was opened by an servant from the outside. They stepped inside the square formed room, where the sun was shining gently through the widely opened windows at both sides of the room. Mrs. Adelle Feather had turned her chair towards the door, so that she could look upon her daughters in full grace.

"As you know, I have sent a letter to the duke Donnell from Scotland and I have received an answer. I know this is against my word to you that I would keep the contacts in close distance, but I have a good reason for it." Said Mrs. Feather.

"Well? What is the reason?" Asked Ruth a bit irritated.

"The family Donnell has two sons who are only a few years older than you and I know how concerned you two are about a good relationship. That was my first concern, the second, was that Scotland is a promising country with good land. Around this area they have no rich houses with marriageable mistresses, so we have a good chance. Now, only the oldest of the sons has a right to the counties in Scotland. This young man, Authur is just 19 and he is said to be a very loyal, strict companion. Ruth, it should be no surprise to you that he has requested you to be his future wife. She looked at her oldest daughter who nodded satisfied. I should warn you, he isn't very agreeable. Added her mother. I trust him to you. You are very strong yourself, maybe you will be able to change him. The second son Famir is 17 years old so I thought him a good match for you, Douglyn."

"What me? Is it really alright for me to get married so soon?" Asked Douglyn uncertainly.

"I did think about that. Replied Mrs. Feather to comfort her. You will be 14 soon, but I too think that it is too soon for you. That's why I decided to plan your marriage next year. Does that sound better to you?"

"I guess so. Can you tell me something about this Famir, mother?"

"Certainly, my dear. It pities me, however, to say that he is not much of an agreeable person to many people. Even his mother Lady Rachel admits it and she has a good relationship with him. Douglyn swallowed. But her mother continued her story with a comforting tone in her voice. Don't worry my dear, you have a whole year to get to know him. Besides, he isn't bitter at all with the fact that he should marry you, in fact he made you a complement after seeing your portrait."

"H-he did?" Douglyn asked, she couldn't believe her ears, most people just forgot to say anything about her after seeing her sisters' beauty. Ruth looked extremely happy, she was very happy for her sister, who's self confidence wasn't very well.

"Yes, my dear. He said that your eyes promised your character to be very pure. Well if I may say, that doesn't make him a very disagreeable person after all."

That night slept Douglyn with a light heart. The thought that this Famir person could look into her eyes with so much thought, made her feel very warm inside. She hadn't said it to her sister, but she thought Famir a very handsome fellow when she saw his portrait. Because of his complement she had taken the time to look at his eyes as well. What she saw was something she really liked but she didn't know why. He had a very manly face, with a manly nose and dark hair, that he wore in a tail. His face was serious however and you could see why people thought him disagreeable. His brother had some of these features in common, like the nose and the way he wore his hair. He looked very strict with his glasses, but wasn't very handsome.

Mrs. Adelle Feather had assured her daughters a secured marriage. The lady of the house Donnell was titled to be the most loyal person in Great Britain and it was said she had passed that down to her two sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The meeting took place in the castle of Glasgow. This was also the castle where Ruth should live after her marriage. The castle was large and magnificent, with many corridors and many stairs and poor Douglyn had to keep her enthusiasm in control, according to the etiquettes.

Lord and lady Donnell greeted them and their party in one of their largest rooms. On each side they had to remain silent until they were permitted by lord Donnell to speak. The main characters where of course Ruth and Authur. The meeting between them went very stiff, but agreeable. When they were excused by the lord and lady and they choose the quietness of the gardens together. Douglyn knew it promised to be fine, but then it was her turn. A sudden silence fell into the room.

Come on, say something or at least walk a bit closer to me! Thought Douglyn in panic. Lady Rachel thought so too, she said: " May I introduce miss Douglyn to you, Famir. The youngest daughter of the Feather family." Most likely she wanted to say 'don't be shy' but she controlled herself. Famir walked to Douglyn and bowed over her hand. (According to the etiquette, the man doesn't really kiss the hand.) When he straightened up he had a stubborn gaze in his eyes. It made Douglyn fall down in confidence another floor, but she pulled herself together and greeted him properly by going slightly through her knees. Lord Donnell began to speak and Famir and Douglyn turned to him, this way they stood now next to each other.

"In your letter you requested me to hold up this marriage between Famir and Douglyn with a whole year."

"That is correct. Replied Mrs. Feather quite serious. It is my wish that Douglyn will be in a good relation with her husband, therefore, also considering her age, the marriage can better be postponed."

Douglyn looked beside her. She felt herself being selfish and troublesome, but Famir looked not at all irritated nor troubled. Douglyn could even read some relief in his eyes. Didn't he want to be married, just like herself? She wondered. If that was the case, then she definitively wanted to talk to him.

"Very well, unfortunately, my son isn't an easy one either. Replied Lord Donnell. Hopefully he can bring his heritance to a good end." Lord Donnell laughed a bit unpleasant, as if he really wanted to see how his son would make a mess out of it. Douglyn was afraid he would refuse any minute, but he didn't. At the end of the meeting, she slipped into the garden alone. When she found a bench in a place without any people. She let go a deep sigh. "Oh what am I a coward! I'm happy it ended well though." She whispered to herself. She heard footsteps and turned around to see who was coming. Famir stood in front of her and looked at her with the same stubborn look as he had in the castle.

"Not very graceful, miss. He said. To slip out of the castle without telling anyone. Especially when you're a guest."

Douglyn was stunned, what was that! He was the one who didn't know how to greet a lady and he doesn't get it now either. "Well if a lady sees no one fit to escort her, she has no other option." Douglyn said it before she could consider it to be too rude.

Famir gave a small grin in reply and turned away. Leaving a pissed miss Feather behind.

Douglyn wandered through the large gardens until she found her sister, luckily Authur wasn't with her. Ruth looked just her way, when Douglyn walked to her.

"Tell me about Authur." Said Douglyn immediately to avoid any questions from her sisters side.

"Well, he is very polite and a deep thinker, but also a bit arrogant." Replied Ruth gracefully.

"Oh, but you can deal with that. Said Douglyn without any doubts. As long as you show him who you are."

"Exactly, our mother did know very well what she could expect from us, if I may say so."

"You seem to be very satisfied with your situation then." Flapped Douglyn out, she better had not, because Ruth looked at her with a worried look.

"Aren't you satisfied?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. It would be better to speak her mind, Douglyn thought. When I just spoke to Famir he was really rude. He told me I was disgraceful, when he wasn't quite the gentleman himself."

Ruth laughed. "Don't worry, you have a year to soften that side."

A month later took the marriage between Ruth and Authur place. The ceremony in the cathedral happened with a small number of people, while the feasts in the cities from Wales and Scotland which were afterwards, were very crowded. At first Douglyn knew very well how to enjoy these days, together with Lillie and Pileka, but then the last day was the hardest to live through. The fact that her sister was leaving her was not a pretty thought and the sight of the planned meetings with Famir didn't gave her much comfort either. Lillie and Pileka tried to console their lady and friend in almost the same way as Ruth had done. It was just that it was so obvious that Famir didn't want to get married and in that way he resembled her, but he didn't want to admit to that. The only thing that made Douglyn fanatic to get to know him, was because she really wanted to know what his reasons were.

The second time they met was at Douglyn's home. It was planned for the two of them to go hunting with only one group of knights to watch over them. Lillie and Pileka were enthusiastic about this idea and told Douglyn that this would be the ultimate way to get to know him. Douglyn was quite happy that such an opportunity came so quickly and she made a plan to get as much information from him as she could get. The road was long and Douglyn wasn't really good at horse riding, but despite of her lack of skill, she really liked being outdoors. Famir seemed to be rather good at horseback riding and she watched his every move with amazement.

"Don't let your eyes linger." Famir said suddenly and moved his horse closer to hers.

"I beg your pardon?" Douglyn had been deep in thoughts, because she hadn't expect Famir to speak to her at all.

"You can ride much better if you keep looking forward. It is also better for your back." Told Famir her.

"Oh right, thank you." She did what he said. She straightened her back and kept looking forward. This was quite convenient, because she could feel she was blushing and didn't want Famir to see that.

"See, now even you can look a bit graceful. He said suddenly. It sounded very teasing.

If there was a bubble above her head, then it had plopped right now. Douglyn turned her head with so much fierce to Famir that her horse turned and hit his. With Douglyn's born clumsiness, she couldn't keep her balance and the shock of the hit threw her backwards.

"Look out! Famir shouted, he grabbed Douglyn's arm and pulled her with so much strength towards him that Douglyn's chin hit Famir's chest. Don't be so reckless." He said and sounded startled. When she looked up and saw how close she could look into his eyes, she settled herself quickly back on her horse. In shame she started to laugh slightly. She took a deep breath and said with her chin held high: "Don't think you should be the one to judge about grace, mister Famir. A true gentleman has always control over his strength." She prompted her horse to walk faster and left Famir behind, with her head held high, face forward and a straight back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I really don't know what to do, Ruth." Said Douglyn to her sister. Today she paid her sister a visit at her home in Scotland.

"Are your meetings with Famir not going well?" Ruth looked up from her embroidery.

"Well we meet almost every day. He keeps on using his bluntly attitude when he is with me and even when we're alone, he isn't an easy book to read." Douglyn looked worried.

"But did something good happen?" Insisted Ruth to know. For a few seconds, Douglyn took the time to think.

"Well, we went hunting and we were practically alone. Douglyn had suddenly a hazy look in her eyes and when she spoke again, she made her sister very curious. He saved me from an ugly fall from my horse." She said softly.

"Well that isn't very rare, isn't it, it would be very shocking if he didn't." Replied Ruth, who was determined to find out what really happened. What was it, that made her sister look so confused, yet happy?

"It was more the way how he did it, Ruth. Douglyn looked at her sister with great confusion in her eyes. At first he only tried to teach me how to ride horseback. I listened and thanked him for helping me, but then he said something rude again. When I turned my face to lecture him, my horse hit his and I got out of balance. Douglyn turned her face from her sister again and spoke in a dreamy whisper again. He didn't save me like a gentleman would do, not it all, yet it charmed me so."

"How did he save you?"

"He grabbed my arm just in time and almost pulled me on his horse, in fact he did. When he told me not to be reckless, he sounded so worried. His reaction, I mean, how he forgot his manners, in the haste to rescue me, moved me. I didn't tell him though, instead I scold him for not being a true gentleman." Douglyn looked back at her sister to search for an answer, but Ruth only smiled.

One day, there was a very cheerful noise around the castle in Wales. The reason was said to be the visit from lord and lady Donnell in person with a large party.

"It will not only be the lord and lady. Informed Pileka Douglyn mysteriously on the night before. Sir Famir will also bring his best friend with him."

"And who might this friend of his be? If I take it from the mood everyone is in, I assume he is from great fortune."

"Oh yes, he is. Filled Lillie her in. And very handsome too, you better watch yourself, Douglyn. If you fall for him instead, it is bound to be a disaster." She smiled with her innocent face. That was typical Lillie, although she warned you, her biggest wish would always be that the disaster would come.

"That will only happen if that friend of his, is actually kind hearted." Muttered Douglyn.

Sir Mylo Kirkenson from Swansea (the fact that this was a place in Great Britain wasn't expected, but it is perfect for Mytho, A.K.A Mylo) was a handsome, young man with white blonde hair. He was about 17 years old, just like Famir and was just a few centimeters shorter than him. Unlike Famir, Mylo appeared to be a very social, agreeable person.

"I am very pleased to meet you miss Douglyn. You are doing well, I hope?" Mylo bowed graceful over Douglyn's hand and looked very friendly when he straightened up again.

"I am, thank you. To stutter wasn't allowed, but Douglyn, had a hard time controlling her voice. The kindness from sir Mylo's eyes made her shy. Famir stood next to his friend and looked irritated.

"Mylo's family and mine have been connected since our childhood. Filled he his fiancée in. He will stay in Scotland with my family to look for a good match."

"I see, why did you decide to look in Scotland, it's quite far from Swansea." Wanted Douglyn to know while they started walking into the woods around the castle.

"I don't know. Answered Mylo absently. The idea just hit me, the views and cities in Scotland are very tempting and it would be nice to have a reason to visit Famir more."

What a beautiful way of thinking. Thought Douglyn, she looked through the corner of her eye to her male companions. Mylo had an absent look in his friendly eyes, while Famir seemed to be surprised by the simple thinking from his friend. The moment Mylo had said that Famir was one of his main reasons to stay in Scotland, changed his expression into a surprised one that looked kind of cute. Douglyn chuckled, what made his face irritated again.

"Do I amuse you?"He asked. The typical thing about Famir was that he didn't spoke politely when no elders were around.

"I am very sorry, but to me that face you just made, didn't fit you at all." Replied Douglyn, still chuckling.

"Don't be that harsh on him, Miss Douglyn, I am afraid you are misjudging him." Interrupted Mylo her calmly.

"I would not bother to convince her, Mylo." Said Famir simply.

"Are you suggesting that my judgment of people is unchangeable?" Asked Douglyn and stood still to face Famir directly. Douglyn saw with pleasure that this wasn't a comment he had expected. She smiled at him in a royal way and lifted her shin a bit, according to the etiquettes.

"I don't know why. Started Famir in a tone that made Mylo look at him with curiosity. But I don't like your face, right now." He finished with a voice that sounded like a mixture of sadness and disgust.

Douglyn tried her best to fit into her new situation. She had planned to get as much information about Famir from sir Mylo as possible. She liked being around sir Mylo, he always gave her the feeling that she wasn't useless. Her daily travels to Scotland were very pleasant, the country was indeed very beautiful.

Famir seemed to be busy a lot. Sir Mylo told Douglyn that war was upon them, the conflicts between Great Britain and France were getting worse and Scotland and Wales had to prepare their armies. Authur was in charge of their war affairs in Wales, so he spent much of his time at his wife's old home. Ruth couldn't come with him though, other business kept her at home. 'Soon it will be your birthday, my dear sister.' She wrote. 'I will be in Wales for a whole month then, to also celebrate sir Famir's birthday.' Famir's birthday was only a month and a few days from her own birthday. Douglyn couldn't believe it. Most people would be in great joy to find out that their relationship would be a good match according to the stars, but Douglyn couldn't tell the stars more wrong. How can we possibly have the same constellation? What did Famir mean by 'I don't like your face right now' anyway? Wondered Douglyn once, when she was alone in her room. Well, my face has never been that pretty, but that certainly wasn't what he meant. Why does he have to be such a mystery? To be able to have friends like sir Mylo and a kind mother like lady Rachel, there must be something warmth in his heart, right? Warmth, like in his eyes. Thought Douglyn with a deep sigh. Sir Mylo has very kind eyes, but I still deeply love the warmth from Famir's eyes. Even when he doesn't wish to grand it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Douglyn hadn't told Ruth anything about sir Mylo. Ruth hadn't asked about it either, who would care when you're married yourself and your sister already has a fiancé? At Douglyn's birthday on the 13th of march, would be the first time her sister and sir Mylo will meet. Little did Douglyn expect that that meeting would chance everything.

In the morning arrived the first guests. Most of them were relatives from all over the country. Not all of them possessed great power however, a few had to be satisfied with a live as rich farmers who owned a church. Douglyn didn't like them all of course, some of them were always after power and were therefore unhappy with their fate. They lay all the family's pride on Douglyn's shoulders now, the only unmarried mistress of the Wales counties. The fact that she wasn't as pretty as her sister had always been forgotten, but now that she stood alone, Douglyn feared for their thoughts.

In the castle were many large rooms where people could gather to dance and in every room stood a orchestra ready to play. Douglyn walked restless through the castle, sitting still to greet people wasn't her best quality. On her way to the library, she met Authur. Obviously, he was on his way to the gate to greet his wife when she would arrive. Douglyn bowed and he bowed back.

"Ah miss Feather, you are here so I assume Ruth isn't here yet." He said.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Douglyn hesitated for a moment but then asked: Pardon me for asking such a question, but why is your brother so indifferent?" As she had expected, looked Authur surprised.

"I really don't know. He answered thoughtfully. My mother would say that he is just being shy, but I doubt that is the only reason. Has my brother offend you, miss Feather?" Asked Authur. Although most people would look concerned when they ask such questions, Authur's face was disagreeable.

"Oh no, do not worry about that sir, but it is very clear that he would rather be without me."

"Didn't your mother communicate Famir's complement to you?"

"Well yes, she did and I was really flattered by it, but if I talk to him now, it is hard to tell that his complement was meant for me."

"I know that Famir has a problem with the etiquettes to find a match in business. Authur Said. I think he just wants to handle his inheritance alone or with the partner of his own choice. He had to choose in the end and he did not choose you randomly, keep that in mind. He doesn't hate you, he hates the rules." Even though it sounded very strict what Authur said, it calmed Douglyn and she sighed relieved.

"Thank you for your words, sir Authur, it is all a bit more clear to me now." Replied Douglyn. It made absolutely sense, she had seen it from the beginning in Famir's eyes, the same disgust for an arranged marriage as she had. She had to tell him that his choice wasn't pointless, that they had the same thoughts. If she could win his trust, it would be more worth than any other birthday present! She bowed to sir Authur again and left to search for Famir. It took a while and when she had searched everywhere she returned to the library. At the end of it she found him, engrossed in a book. Douglyn hesitated. There was no one else here, this was her big chance to talk to him in private, she told herself. It's only a small talk, everything should be fine. Bravely, she walked in, her dress covered her shaky legs. It's just a talk, just a normal talk with Famir. She kept thinking. But what if he things me stupid? No, no, do not think about such possibilities Douglyn!

Famir looked up from his book when Douglyn approached him. "Do I interrupt you?" She asked him.

"No, not at all. Famir answered in a normal way, but he didn't look at her directly. He closed the book and looked at her. It was clear that he expected some explanation.

"Well, you see, I wanted to talk to you personally, Famir. The way we get along bothers me. Famir looked surprised. Maybe she should have used other words? How should I put it. She began again. I know you are not happy to be married like this! She let the sentence escape from her lips almost in a yell. That was a good way to put it, because Famir's expression changed. His eyes became big. It was like she told him who he was before he introduced himself. I want you to know that I feel the same." Douglyn finished her story while she looked him straight into the eyes to tell him that she was being serious. It took a while before Famir said anything.

"I know that. Replied Famir softly and Douglyn's heart made a skip. Do you want to sit down?" He asked a bit awkwardly, he cleared a chair for her and Douglyn sat down.

"Thank you. She couldn't make more sound than just a whisper. She pulled herself together and spoke again normally. But if you know we both are against the marriage, we-" When she thought of saying 'we can ask our parents to cancel it' some sort of cold took hold of her heart and she withdrew her words.

"We both can still do as we please, in this year. Famir looked at Douglyn and his face showed her comfort, somehow. If you find someone you are willing to marry in that time, you can declare our marriage to be invalid." He said. Douglyn didn't react on purpose and let her eyes go astray. The fact that Famir took her as example to find someone else and not himself gave Douglyn great pleasure, maybe he did choose her for another reason. Of course, she couldn't ask him that. She had to do or say something to let him know she understood. For a few moments they sat next to each other in silence, then it hit Douglyn, the thing she could say. She stood up and Famir startled a little and he looked up. When Douglyn saw his face, the thought of retaking her seat came into her head, but that would appear awkwardly. It was like Famir enjoyed her company, this knowledge encouraged Douglyn's decision.

"Famir. She started with a shy face. Thank you, I will see you at the party then. Her shyness disappeared and she looked him straight into his eyes. I will be very happy to have you for an escort, next time." Douglyn smiled at Famir in her own natural way that was a bit disgraceful but cute in its own way. Just before she turned around to walk away, she could see the unexpected blush on Famir's face. She walked away surprised but satisfied.

"Douglyn-" She heard Famir say when she was about to disappear behind a bookcase. She turned around and looked at him. Famir looked a bit weird, like he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Yes?" Douglyn gave herself the freedom to forget the formalities of speaking as well.

"Nothing. He muttered and looked away from her eyes. I wish you a happy birthday." He murmured. Now it was Douglyn's turn to blush. Her heart pounded wildly, while she saw Famir's face that looked shy and stubborn at the same time. Quickly she left the library and stood still in one of the deserted corridors to come to herself before she would face anyone else. She took a deep breath and let it go in a huge sigh. Who would have thought, that the same person who made her mad all the time could make her heart pound so wildly.

When Douglyn entered one of the rooms where her mother and most of the guests were, she saw that Ruth had finally arrived. She had already joined her husband and looked absolutely gorgeous in her deep red gown.

"Douglyn! She cried delighted when she saw her sister and walked to her. Where have you been? This is your birthday after all."

"I am so sorry, I was in the library." Replied Douglyn. Ruth looked surprised at first but then smiled.

"Well I am glad you are here now, I can see that you haven't decided what to wear on your party yet. She was right, Douglyn was wearing a normal gown that was quite dashing, but not at all for a party. Come with me. Said Ruth and took her sisters arm. Our present to you happens to be a beautiful party dress, because I knew you would not find one on your own in time." Most people would think this comment to be quite rude and would go against it, but this was Ruth's way of showing affection and Douglyn knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruth and Authur had bought Douglyn a beautiful light blue dress that matched perfect with her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Douglyn wasn't very pretty and her body was like a broomstick, but she had beautiful eyes, which were beaming like stars. The dress was really heavy and she looked even skinnier by the corset, but it fitted her length perfectly and with her hair in ringlets till her waist, she looked very beautiful.

"Are you coming Douglyn? Said Ruth at least when she was done with her sister's necklace. In this dress, I believe will even Famir talk to you." She grinned.

"We did speak to each other. Replied Douglyn, she sounded more offended than she wanted to. I think he isn't a bad person at all, he is just stubborn."

"Well that's good to hear." Ruth gave her sister an arm and together they left Douglyn's room.

When she entered the ball room, Douglyn looked immediately around, in search for Famir. She found him, together with his friend, sir Mylo. Famir had changed his outfit as well and looked even more handsome. Douglyn sighed deeply to calm down her heart.

"Come Ruth, let me finally introduce you to sir Mylo." She said and took her sister to the two gentleman.

"It is nice to see you again, miss Douglyn." Said Mylo and made a bow. Douglyn made a bow in return and smiled. She then looked at Famir, but soon she wished she hadn't. Famir made a bow as well and when he looked up again, he looked at her with so much warmth in his kind, dark green eyes, that she couldn't help her face becoming completely red. Quickly she looked away and took her sister by the hand.

"May I introduce you to my older sister Ruth Donnell, sir Mylo." She said as normal as she could. Mylo smiled and bowed over Ruth's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Donnell. He said. Douglyn looked at her sister from the corner of her eye and saw to her surprise that Ruth was completely speechless. She looked almost shocked. It was silent for a moment but then Ruth seemed to have found herself again.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. She replied and went slightly through her knees to bow. I heard quite a bit of you from my husband, I am glad I finally have this chance to meet you."

"Is Scotland to your liking, Mrs. Donnell?"Asked Mylo her.

"Yes, very much. Ruth smiled friendly. Before my marriage, I never been to Scotland, but now I couldn't possibly part from it."

"Really? I would like to have a home in Scotland myself, it is a very tempting area." Said Mylo.

"What is it, if I may ask ,that you find more tempting in Scotland than in Swansea?" asked Ruth interested.

Douglyn looked at her sister, it looked like Mylo and Ruth were completely used to each other already. Then she saw Famir who motioned to her to come with him to leave them alone. Douglyn nodded and she and Famir excused themselves to Ruth and Mylo.

"Would it be alright to leave them alone like that? Asked Douglyn when they were out of their earshot. My sister is a married woman after all."

"They are both intelligent enough to watch over themselves, right?" Replied Famir.

"If you say so. Said Douglyn, but she didn't sounded very reassured. It was silent again. Famir wasn't much of a talker, but at least he wasn't rude. Thought Douglyn. Would you like to go to the balcony" She asked him suddenly and Famir looked quite surprised.

"Why do you want to go to the balcony all of a sudden?" He asked and Douglyn felt herself being stupid. She tried with an awkward face to reason herself.

"Well, it is nice outside." She said.

"Shouldn't you stay here for your guests, the balcony is in a whole different room."

"But It's not like I go somewhere far away. She protested while she looked shy at the ground. In reality she didn't understood herself either. They wouldn't miss me, right? She went on. It is not like they care all of a sudden because it is my birthday." When Douglyn didn't got a reaction to that last comment, she looked up and saw Famir's friendly face. He understood.

When Douglyn leaned over the balcony and breathed in the early evening air she led out a deep sigh.

"You really needed this, am I right?" Asked Famir while he watched her enjoy the breeze through her red hair. He went to stand next to her.

"Yes, actually I don't like it to be around so many people."

"I understand, me neither." Replied Famir.

"I could guess that." Replied Douglyn sarcastic.

"How expected." Reacted Famir sarcastic as well. Douglyn laughed a bit clumsy.

"I wanted to apologize to you for misjudging you." She said guilty.

"You don't have to. Said Famir in a carefree tone. I didn't even pay attention to you. He looked serious again. The only thing I saw was a marriage that I was not prepared for."

"What is it that you are not prepared for, exactly?" Asked Douglyn curious but Famir kept silent, maybe their relation was not good enough for such private questions.

"How was your evening with Mrs. Donnell?" Asked Famir to Mylo late at night when they took the time to talk in private in one of the guestrooms. Although he asked it, he wasn't really interested.

"She is really kind and understanding for someone who is that beautiful." Replied Mylo in his usual absent voice.

"You know that she is married, right Mylo?" Asked Famir penetrating. Mylo didn't answer that, instead he said: "Douglyn seems to me a kindhearted person too."

"Like I told you."Answered Famir only.

"Why aren't you trying to get more close to her? You two are bound to get married after all."

"Because the marriage that you are talking about is nothing more than a pretty title for a contract between two people to get more power. They simply buy each other's lands for their families' sake and call that 'love'. Because of that false idea, they will betray each other easily as soon as they can."

"Douglyn doesn't seem to me like the type of person who would do such things." Went Mylo on.

"Well as long as people can change I will think this way. I still don't trust her enough to change that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mrs. Adella Feather was a calm and deep thinking person. All she deeply wished for was a well fortunate future for her children. She understood the rolls in live better than anyone else and tried her best to make her daughters understand their own. 'It's a duty we all have to accept, my dears.' She told them from the moment her daughters were old enough to understand. Ruth had always taken this very seriously and followed that duty with her head held high. She even seemed to have blocked all her emotions towards any other man than the one she had to marry. Douglyn had always wondered how long a person could carry out a duty against his or her own heart. One day, they would meet the one they were destined to be with and then what? It could only lead to betrayal and disaster. But who would care? This was how it was decided to be. 'You are reading too much. Said Ruth once when Douglyn had shared her thoughts with her sister. That is why I prefer walks and embroideries over reading, fairytales are only made to mess up your mind.'

"What do you like to do in your free time, miss Douglyn?" Asked Mylo interested when they took a ride on horseback through one of the woods, together with Famir.

"I read a lot when I got the time, I am not very adroit at handwork, you see. Replied Douglyn, while she kept looking forward. Ruth even says that I read too much."

"How can that be a problem?" Wondered Mylo in a hollow tone.

"Well, they make me worry about the way things are right now and that clouds my vision to the future, according to Ruth." Douglyn sighed.

"Maybe she is right, it's not good to linger too much. Said Mylo slowly and thoughtfully, it was almost if he talked to himself. The thing he said made Douglyn wonder after his reasons to find a bride, he was allowed to rule his own areas alone after all. When she was about to say something about it, Mylo changed the subject. Famir writes sometimes." He said, the absentness in his voice had vanished and he sounded cheerful.

"Myl-" Famir wanted to tell his friend not to talk so freely about him, but he was interrupted by Douglyn's reaction. A little startled he looked at her.

"Really?" She asked excided and allowed herself to look in Famir's direction. Famir was blown away by her beaming eyes. He cleared his throat and looked in front of him again.

"They are only small stories, to get my mind off things." He murmured a bit embarrassed.

"Do not be so modest, Famir. Said Mylo. They may be short, but they are interesting."

"Have you read some of them, sir Mylo? Asked Douglyn, she ignored Famir's annoyed face.

"Yes, of course. You should ask Famir if you can read them too."

"I won't let her read it." Said Famir and his horse walked pass them to walk in the front.

"Don't be that way, Famir! Reacted Douglyn offended and drove her horse next to his again. If you don't want me to read your stories, because it is private, you can tell me that in a more gently way." For some reason, Famir kept acting rudely with her as soon as somebody was with them. It was like he was a complete other person when he talked to her in private lately (although even then he could be a bit blunt). Douglyn did not understand herself anymore. Why did she like to argue with him, was it because she knew he could be really sweet or was it because she didn't had to watch her manners with him?

"I am just saving you the trouble by reading an amateur book." Famir answered bluntly.

"Even if you say so, Mylo liked it."

"Mylo is quite an easy one to please." Answered Famir simply.

"So now you are taking it out on your best friend, that is real immature." After Douglyn had said that, she heard Mylo laugh behind her. Together with Famir they turned their faces to him and stopped their horses.

"Pardon me for laughing. He grinned and he stopped his horse as well. But it is just that I think you two will have a beautiful marriage together." An identical blush appeared on the faces of both his companions and Mylo smiled satisfied. Famir cleared his throat and turned his face from Mylo again. "Of course we will. He muttered. As long as she does not annoy me too much." He drove on without giving Douglyn one look.

"Come on Famir. Tried Mylo. We all know you do not mean that." He looked concerned to the back of his stubborn friend, but Douglyn smiled. She already knew that he didn't meant it, but he did agree to Mylo's statement of the two of them having a beautiful marriage and that made her as happy as she could be.

The rest of the weeks before Famir's birthday did Douglyn spend without seeing her sister much. Douglyn didn't worry about it though, Authur was here too after all and who was she to interfere in their business. Mylo had to go back to Swansea for a few days, so Douglyn and Famir were left alone again. It pained Douglyn a little to see that their relationship didn't make much process, Famir didn't want to get closer to her it seemed, but why? Douglyn had to do something about that, she knew that. Secretly she had forgotten all about her families' favor in her marriage to Famir. In fact, she wanted to forget it, the idea of getting more power disgusted her and it made her feel like she was betraying him. That was not the case of course, he knew very well what was going on and he would gain something from it as well. No, Douglyn wanted to pretend like they were just two acquaintance with a very fragile bond which she wished to strengthen with all her heart. Douglyn had found herself in love with Famir and wanted him to trust her. He could be very kind and sweet, now that they were often by themselves she could easily talk to him and have fun with him. It was not in Famir's nature to laugh out loud, but he would give her an amused grin, especially when Douglyn acted in her own clumsy way. The knowledge that someone could appreciate her the most when she made a stupid face or did something clumsy made her heart feel warm inside and pound faster.

At the beginning, it was almost like lord and lady Donnell weren't in Wales at all. They were in the perfect care of Douglyn's mother and stayed most of the time in her company. Douglyn wondered at their characters. She wanted to ask Famir about them, but wasn't sure if she should. It was known to her that lady Rachel was in fact a very young woman who married at the age of 15 to lord Donnell who already had a son and was looking for someone who could replace his late passed wife. What made Douglyn wander how lady Rachel got the title of 'most loyal lady of Great Britain. She had raised Authur as her own child and gave birth to her own son Famir, who she had named after her Father Faran. Famir and Authur weren't real brothers by blood and by character they were quite different as well, but there had always been something between them that was tight. What Authur and Famir had in common, was that they both were different, then you first expected them to be. Unwillingly Douglyn found herself worrying about her sister. Was Authur really a good husband? Famir appeared to be very kind and careful, instead of being indifferent. What about Authur, could Ruth be happy with him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Douglyn didn't speak to Authur much, but when she did, he always stayed formal and a bit strict. If the topic was about his brother, Authur had always spoken with a certain protection in his manner of speaking. But Douglyn certainly didn't thought him a bad fellow. He was also a good pianist and Douglyn often enjoyed his music together with Famir and Ruth. The days had been very peacefully, the war between England and France continued without great losses. New armies came in and went out. So passed the month quickly and Famir's birthday was closing in. Mylo came back from Swansea with a rather grim face however, his relatives hadn't been happy with his situation, so it seemed. No one worried about him too much however, the celebrations for his Friend's birthday would cheer him up!

Even so, Ruth wanted to know what kept her friend in such depression and she often went to check on him. This happened too much to not being noticed and rumors about an affair between the two of them began to spread. One day, Pileka and Lillie came to Douglyn to tell her about their fears. Douglyn trusted her sister, but couldn't turn a blind eye to the circumstances. The ladies-in waiting who were in the care of Ruth named Malin and Harmoni informed Douglyn that their mistress hadn't been with her husband for a long time. At first were the reasons for that explainable, Authur had been very busy with the war after all, but that was no longer the case. Douglyn wanted to talk to someone from the outside about it, so she went to talk to Famir.

Famir told her about Mylo and his circumstances, at least as far as he knew. He knew for certain that Mylo had a great interest in Ruth.

"But Mylo knows Ruth is a married woman, right? Cried Douglyn shocked when she heard that. He cannot possibly expect her to betray her husband!"

"Mylo is very desperate to find a bride at the moment." Replied Famir grimly.

"But why? He has the fully right to his inheritance , he doesn't need anyone else's signature for his decisions." (In this century, A woman needs the signature from a man to rule her lands.)

"It seems that his family thinks that it would be better for him."

"But why the rush?" Douglyn's heart began to pound faster, fear was closing in on her.

"His age, I think and the age of his father." Famir closed his eyes and looked grim.

"I am going to talk to my sister, she can't possibly go along with such betrayal."

"Well, good luck with that then, I will try to convince Mylo to stop with this nonsense." Although the tone of Famir's voice sounded unfriendly, his eyes were concerned and Douglyn gave him a sweet smile in return. Then she ran off, her heartbeat still raising.

Late after dinner came the first opportunity for Douglyn to speak with Ruth. She wanted to keep it a private matter after all. They met in one of the smallest drawing rooms of the castle. At first, Douglyn didn't know how to began. She decided to show her interest in her sister's marriage, that way she could keep it subtle.

"Tell me sister, how is mister Authur doing, the past few months should have been very rough on him."

"To be honest I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him th_at_ much." Replied Ruth in a not very careful manner.

"Ruth!" Cried Douglyn shocked.

" It is not a great deal, Douglyn." Said Ruth distantly with a growing volume of voice. She closed her eyes and looked angry.

"Right now it is. Cried Douglyn with an high voice. Aren't you aware of the position you are in? Rumors are spreading about you and Mylo!"

"I am quite able to handle that myself, thank you. Replied Ruth pissed. I do not need you to tell me what to do." She wanted to walk away but Douglyn grabbed her hand.

"You love Mylo, don't you? Tell me the truth, are you really willing to risk your marriage for that?" Douglyn cried desperate.

"let go of me Douglyn. Demanded Ruth coldly. I do not owe you an explanation. I would watch my manner of speaking first if I were you, before I judge others. I see Famir's bluntness has taken you over." Douglyn let go of her sister's hand and watched her walk out of the room. She waited for the heavy wooden door to close before she allowed her tears to roll over her cheeks.

The few days after her talk with Ruth were filled with gloom. Famir seemed to have had a rough talk with his best friend as well. He and Mylo were seldom seen together and Famir looked very unhappy. Douglyn couldn't get over the things her sister had said to her. Many days she had spent crying about it in her room. Poor Authur. Douglyn thought. He knew nothing about his wife's indifference towards him and had always cared about her. You cannot just tell someone that his beloved is soon to betray him with another man! Ruth hadn't tried once to deny her love for Mylo and that was prove enough. Douglyn had to talk to someone about it, but who? Normally she would go to her mother with the big problems, but she couldn't possibly drag her mother into this mess! Ruth and Adella Feather weren't always on good terms with each other, but they still were mother and daughter. With these thoughts Douglyn spent days and nights, until the day of Famir's Birthday, on the 4th of April.

On the Famir's birthday the whole castle filled itself with joy again, but was that actually real? Douglyn knew that the outsiders knew nothing of the current situation and that everyone in the castle was determined to keep it that way. The whole atmosphere seemed spoilt to her. Quickly after breakfast she joined Famir and stayed with him till the evening. She could see on his face that Famir regretted his fight with Mylo very much. She wanted to take his mind off it for as long as she could. Douglyn was never good at pretending, so Famir knew very well what she was up to, but he didn't told her that. He appreciated her care and allowed himself to smile again. Together they walked through the large park, not far from the castle. They couldn't go to the woods because of the party, but the park was quite good enough. It was a large park filled with trees and bushes. Right through it there was one road that parted in several other ways. A few benches were placed at one side of it.

If another party of people crossed Famir and Douglyn's path, it did make them kind of standout. Famir didn't like the idea of sharing his arm to his companion while walking and Douglyn had the habit to blush quickly when she walked right beside a male companion. They were walking through the park with quite a distance between them. It made people look at them and whisper to each other. Famir ignored that and looked straight forward, but Douglyn couldn't do that. She looked behind to the other party and felt herself being odd and ungraceful again. She sighed deeply. That made Famir look at her with great concern.

"Do not pay attention to the opinion from others too much." He said softly but with a bitterness in his voice.

"But how can I do that when I know they're right? We are the only ones who walk this way." Said Douglyn down.

"Are you thinking you are disgraceful again? You shouldn't do that." Famir's voice sounded suddenly very sweet.

"You were the one who told me I was disgraceful, more than once, remember?" Replied Douglyn, she was still looking down at the ground, but her voice sounded stubborn. They were quiet for a long time. It looked like Douglyn had hit the nail right on the head with that statement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The park got more quiet while the time passed by, many people returned to the celebrations in the castle, but Douglyn didn't want to go back. What if they crossed paths with Mylo and Ruth together, or even with Authur? Douglyn didn't know if Famir felt the same way though, they had been really quiet this whole time.

"I am sorry for not being a good companion." Said Famir suddenly.

"Oh that's alright, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. She looked up at him and saw with delight a grin on his face, but yet again, he remained silent. Shall we sit down for a couple of minutes?" Douglyn suggested.

"Are you tired?"Asked Famir kindly. It made Douglyn blush and she turned her head away.

"No, not particularly, but I wanted to stop for a moment." They walked to a bench and sat down. Douglyn looked straight forward. The bench was pretty small so she was closer to Famir than she had been until now.

"I am sorry that my talk with Mylo has failed." Said Famir suddenly, his voice was soft and full of sorrow. Douglyn felt a lump in her throat.

"It is not your fault. She whispered. My talk with my sister didn't help either. It is silly, I should worry about Authur's feelings, but instead I feel sorry for myself the most." Douglyn closed her eyes, they began to sting.

"You are not the only one, Duck." Famir muttered, but he sounded consolingly. Douglyn looked up.

"What?"

"Oh sorry. Famir snapped out of his absent gaze and suddenly looked ashamed. I shouldn't give you so suddenly a nickname. It just came into my head, because your name sounds like 'Duckling'." Famir sounded uncertain, like he didn't understand himself.

"No it's fine. Douglyn grabbed nervously the folds of her dress. When I was little, people sometimes called me a little Duck. Even then I wasn't lady material." She laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry for calling you disgraceful, I am just disgraceful myself. You told me that and it is true." Now he sounded really shameful and Douglyn felt guilty for what she had said back then.

"When I said that. Tried Douglyn to explain. I just wanted to show you that I had some pride after all, I didn't mean anything personally by it. Douglyn felt the lump in her throat go away and smiled again. You know. She looked up at him. I feel much better now, I hope you do too, Famir. Famir's eyes were very warm and kind when he showed her his sweet smile. Douglyn got suddenly so embarrassed that she jumped off the bench. Thank you Famir, I really appreciate your company. She said quickly. To tell you the truth, I want to stay in this park the whole evening, even when it gets really cold and dark. The lump in her throat came back again and her voice sounded sad. I do not want to see my sister, Mylo or mister Authur, I am afraid that I will give in to my emotions if I do. She heard Famir stand up from the bench but didn't look behind, real tears were rolling over her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. I cannot believe Ruth betrayed me. She said shakily. I know, I shouldn't call it that way, but this is how I feels."

"It is alright to cry, don't let good manners suppress your grief." Said Famir. Douglyn knew he was standing right behind her and she allowed herself to turn around. When she did and looked at his face she knew that Famir shared her sorrow more than she had thought until now. Without waiting for permission, he closed his arms around her and let her cry on his doublet. It took Douglyn a while to come to herself, but Famir didn't mind. Douglyn felt suddenly so much guilt towards him, that she couldn't put it into words.

"I'm sorry Douglyn, I have not trusted you much until now, even though you are so kind to me." Said Famir in a soft voice when they walked Back to the castle. It was now nearly sunset. Douglyn thought that now that she had let out her sorrow, she could meet whoever she crossed paths with.

"Now that my sister, who I always trusted has turned her back on me I understand even more why you were not thinking highly of me. I hadn't trusted you either if I hadn't already knew that you were strongly against such methods."

"You said that to me, but I still told myself that people could change." Replied Famir. He wasn't planning on forgiving himself easily.

"Yes, you are right, I was very naïve to abandon that possibility. Whispered Douglyn thoughtfully, but then she spoke lively again. By the way. She began and went to walk right beside Famir. You may call me 'Duck' if you like." When she looked up, she saw with amusement that Famir had completely turned his face away in embarrassment and that his ears, which you could easily see, were deeply red.

When they got back in the castle, the rooms were filled with laughter and music. It was surely a joyful atmosphere and calmed Douglyn and Famir down. Almost as soon as they entered the largest room, Pileka and Lillie came to them.

"Good evening miss Douglyn and to you too mister Famir." They said simultaneously.

"May we ask where you two were this whole time, especially you mister Famir." Said Pileka.

"With all your respect, it is your birthday after all." Added Lillie.

"Everyone kept asking us where you were, but we couldn't answer properly." Pileka sounded a bit offended.

"We are so sorry, I needed some air to clear my head and without thinking I took selfishly Famir with me." Smiled Douglyn guiltily .

"It is my fault as well, please forgive us. Apologized Famir. When Pileka and Lillie walked away he turned to Douglyn and took her hand. It made Douglyn blush again and she looked at him with confusions. Would you like to dance with me, Douglyn?" He asked. Douglyn smile happily and made a little bow.

"With pleasure, Famir." She answered. Famir took her hand and together they walked to the dance floor. When a new piece started, they began to dance. It was not a public one, but a waltz between the two of them. Douglyn forgot all her fears to stand out and looked only at Famir's sweet face.

"It is very fortunate right now that we are engaged, I think." Said Famir softly.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Douglyn, the word 'engaged' gave her heart a sudden jump.

"No one will find our decision to dance together strange and no one will come to take you away from me either when the next piece is about to start." This late statement made Douglyn shy and her moves, who were always a bit clumsy, were now even more so."

"Sorry for saying such odd things, are you alright?" Famir broke one fall that she was about to make. Douglyn smiled a bit clumsy at this.

"It is nothing, I'm just not used to a statement like that, but it makes me very happy to hear it from you." Replied Douglyn and she looked at Famir with beaming eyes.

"It relieves me to hear that."Answered Famir with a truly sigh of relieve in his voice. He made Douglyn turn and for a moment and she saw her mother smile at her. In a reply Douglyn nodded quickly to her mother before she turned her back at her again.

"At least my mother is happy right now." She said relieved as well.

"Right."Replied Famir only, when Douglyn turned around with her head to see what Famir was looking at, she saw his parents standing not far from her mother. They smiled as well, especially lady Rachel looked extremely happy. Douglyn almost wanted to cry again, she had finally succeeded in gaining Famir's trust and even more, maybe even his love for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a cold goodbye between Douglyn and Ruth on the next day. Together with Ruth the whole Donnell family left and that made the distance between Mylo and Famir appear to be bigger. Without anything to say, Mylo decided to leave as well. It was obvious that Swansea wasn't the right place for him to go to anymore, so where would he go? Douglyn didn't know why, but she had often found herself on Mylo's side, even though Ruth was her own sister, she didn't got her motivation at all. Mylo had been troubled by his family from the beginning, that's why he is making the wrong choices. Douglyn felt sorry for him, very sorry, but she didn't tell Famir that.

The whole country filled itself in cold weather. Clouds gathered together to get rid of the last wind and rain from the winter. Douglyn had a hard time entertaining herself during these days. Her mind was not up to reading all day and long walks were no longer possible. The only sunspot in this gray atmosphere was that the war with France had paused for the time being. Douglyn's mother and Famir, who remained living with them, could spent their time with her. It was not like Douglyn hated the rain, in fact, she often enjoyed watching it fall in little drops upon one of the windows and let her mind go astray. But the rain kept on pouring, day after day and Douglyn ran out of idea's. she and Famir weren't exactly fond of playing cards and all her tries to draw were failures. Out of annoyance, she tried to dance in her room without any music to dance on, but that didn't work either.

One day, when she watched the rain through a window in the living room, with a book on her lap, she noticed Famir coming in.

"Famir?" She asked when he closed the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Replied Famir in his usual manner.

"Would you mind spending some time with me?"

"Can you not survive this weather alone?" He replied in a bit of a tease, but still kindly.

"Are you busy then?" Asked Douglyn back smiling. This made Famir excuse himself by awkwardly clearing his throat.

"No, of course not." He went to sit down on the table with a face that looked both stubborn and ashamed. Douglyn lay her book on the couch where she was sitting on and walked to Famir. She went to sit down right in front of him and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Famir looked away for a moment.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? It is Mylo you are worry about, am I right?"

"It is not only him. Famir looked back at his fiancée. Your sister too will soon be lost to you and my brother will suffer the consequences more than anyone else. Famir sighed. Authur is not an easy one to break, but he will soon be going to the battlefield with nothing left to fight for."

"That is true. Ruth will go to betrayal, unless her husband dies on the battlefield. Douglyn looked down and her eyes began to sting again. I am worried. She continued, still looking at the table. About Mylo too, maybe I shouldn't think this but I pity his situation."

"Calm down. Famir said. We do not know what kind of situation he is in exactly. We have to find out where he is first."

Douglyn looked up. "Are you planning to go and look for him, Famir?" She asked surprised.

"Are you saying, I shouldn't?" Asked Famir in a sudden firm voice.

"No, that's not it. I just do not want you two to fight each other! Cried Douglyn in a high voice, alarmed by Famir's reaction. It is not that I take one side or anything. I just do not think Mylo deserves this." That was the wrong thing to say, Douglyn immediately understood that. Of course Famir knew more things about Mylo's situation than she did.

"I am going to find Mylo and try to talk to him again." Famir told her and he looked angry.

"Then, let me go with you. Said Douglyn. She gave him a soft smile. Two people are better than one, right? Believe it or not, but we are both in the same boat."

"I know that. Replied Famir. He looked up at her with guilt and Douglyn blushed. Sorry Duck" he added softly. Douglyn smile shyly and looked at him forgivingly. "Do not apologize." She whispered.

"Just do not do rush things and go to talk Mylo alone." Said Famir suddenly very seriously.

"Oh ok." Douglyn did not really understand it but she saw on Famir's face that he certainly did not say it without reason.

Before Douglyn and Famir could carry out their plan, they had to inform Mrs. Feather. This was of course not a very cheerful task. Douglyn had brought it upon herself to do this and invited her mother for a private talk in one of the arbors in their large garden during tea time.

"What is it you wish to tell me. Dear? Mrs. Feather asked in her usual graceful yet vague voice. You look troubled." Douglyn took a deep breath and started to explain everything. When she had finished, her mother sat down her teacup and said: After all those years it seems you have become very strong indeed, my dear."

"What makes you say that, mother?" Douglyn asked confused.

"Your sister is not thinking straight. She has everything, but is soon to throw that all away. You are less fortunate, but you made that little fate you had into your own happiness." She explained.

"I see. Douglyn looked still confused but started to get the main lines of it. It is so sad." She sighed sadly.

"Maybe it is. Replied her mother and Douglyn looked surprised. Ruth thinks she needs this and is determined to find her happiness, is that sad for her? Mrs. Feather continued. Are we just the ones to be sad because we are left behind?"

"Maybe, but what can we do?" Asked Douglyn desperately.

"Ruth will come back, dear. Give her some time."

Douglyn nodded and with that she left to join Famir with the preparations for their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Even though their rank in society required an escort, Famir and Douglyn preferred to travel alone. Famir had an address where Mylo might be staying. In a small town not far from Swansea, lived a couple who were related to him. Daniel and Gwendolyn Horus were Family by marriage and didn't much care for the ideas of the Kirkensons and so were always left out of it. Famir knew only the woman who he met twice at a party at Mylo's mansion. He was quite certain Mylo would be there. His friendship with his niece was not very strong, but they would help each other in dark times.

It was a long journey that took four days traveling straight. Famir appeared to be right in the end. Mylo was indeed with his niece and her husband. Famir had send them a letter to let them know they were coming. Of course, Famir could easily wrote a letter earlier with the question if Mylo was there in the first place, but Douglyn had told him that she wanted to talk to Mylo's relatives anyway.

Mylo's niece Gwendolyn was of the age of twenty and had a small appearance. She had dark brown hair like Ruth's. It was in ringlets but at many points there were curls pointing out. Like Douglyn, Gwendolyn had a fragile skin, she had pretty eyes although they appeared rather small behind her glasses. She wasn't very pretty but when she smiled she looked very kind and comforting. Her husband was tall and skinny. He had short, black hair that just covered his ears and he had brown eyes. He had a straight forward face and looked very reliable. Their house was big, but also quite normal compared to most mansions from large families. It had the normal number of rooms and could take in two servants. It was obvious, Daniel and Gwendolyn didn't need any more.

Douglyn was a bit nervous to meet complete new people, but she also wanted to meet them, so she pulled herself together and introduced herself. The reaction from Mr. Mrs. Horus made her immediately feel at ease. They were very kind and were happy to meet her. Of course, Gwendolyn was also glad to see Famir again. She went slightly through her knees and smiled friendly to him. "Good to see you again mister Famir. She said. Have you been well?"

"I have been quite well, thank you." Replied Famir stiffly. To Douglyn's surprise laughed Gwendolyn at Famir's manners.

"You can talk freely here. She smiled. I rather talk to you as you really are, even if that is the rude you."

Famir looked strange, it was a mixture of surprise and acceptance. Douglyn looked happy at him. "Thank you very much for having us, Mrs. Horus." She said and bowed.

"No problem. Ah I hear someone on the stairs, that would be Mylo." Gwendolyn said and looked behind.

When Douglyn faced Mylo again after such a long time, all her worries disappeared at once. Mylo looked still the same and Douglyn showed him her happiness by hugging him as soon as he stood before her. What she did was just an impulse and when she realized what she was doing, feeling Famir's eyes burning in her back, she quickly let go of her friend.

"Oh I am so s-sorry. She stuttered. I am so glad you are ok. How are you feeling Mylo?"

"I am really surprised you are making such a fuss. Replied Mylo vaguely. I am fine."

Famir stepped forward to stand next to Douglyn and gave Mylo a warning gaze. Gwendolyn who stood now behind Mylo noticed this.

"I think I understand why you here, but shall we talk about it in the living room?"she looked imploringly to Famir and gave Mylo a strict look.

Mister Daniel lead them the way to the living room. It was most likely the largest room in the house and was filled with three little tables, each surrounded by soft couches and chairs. It looked very warm and cozy. Famir still looked angry and Douglyn sat on one of the couches as close to him as she could to comfort him. Mylo sat across the little table and looked still as clueless as ever. There remained a silence and Douglyn soon let her eyes linger around. The atmosphere became more awkward the longer everyone kept quiet. After a while, Daniel couldn't sit down anymore. He whispered something to his wife, who appeared to be with her mind somewhere else. She asked him to repeat it, but then nodded. Sir Daniel left the room in a quick pass and the loud sound of the door being shut, made Douglyn and Gwendolyn both startle.

"Was there something you wanted to ask my cousin?" Asked Gwendolyn a bit desperate.

"Well … " Started Douglyn and looked to Famir who really wanted to say something.

"I understand. Interrupted Gwendolyn her. I will leave you three alone. I am just in your way." Before Douglyn could say: 'Do not worry about it.' Was she already slipped out of the room. Famir used this opportunity immediately. "What is with you Mylo? Are you planning on hiding forever? And for what?" he had to control himself not to shout. Like magic Mylo's face chanced and it made Douglyn shiver.

"What my intentions are is none of your business, Famir." He said coldly and he sounded very evil.

"You are the reason for my brother's broken marriage and you tell me it is none of my business?" Reacted Famir furiously.

"Please Mylo. Pleaded Douglyn, who finally had found her voice back. You have to set everything right. You can talk to your family. I am sure they will understand. A lump filled Douglyn's throat and she sounded helplessly.

"But I have no intention of going back and I am not so naïve to think my family will give me a second chance. Sneered Mylo grinning. You shouldn't say such stupid things Douglyn."

"Pull yourself together Mylo, this isn't like you!" Yelled Famir and wanted to stand up, but Douglyn grabbed his arm and he sat down again.

"Maybe you are right Famir. Replied Mylo softly and he sounded a bit like himself again. But I have seen that my old self was too weak and I never want to be weak again."

"No, you do not mean that." Whispered Douglyn and tears appeared in her eyes. You are our friend. We used to talk to each other and I felt so much happiness that time."Her voice shook heavily.

"Stop it Duc-glyn, he won't listen to you." Said Famir to her in a low voice. Although, he had spoken softly, Mylo didn't miss Famir's little mixed-up.

"A duck? " He asked and looked vaguely to his friend.

"Never mind that. Replied Famir, he closed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't seem to care if his old friend sounded like himself or not. This is not going anywhere, let's go Douglyn." Famir took his fiancée by the hand and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do not cry. Famir said softly when he let go of Douglyn's hand. Mylo is still behind that face. He continued. We just have to confront him somehow and your sister too." Douglyn only nodded even though she knew Famir couldn't see that. Silently she walked behind him through the corridor to the large hall where they started. Mrs. Horus was there sitting on a simple chair at the wall on the left. She was reading a book. When she heard them coming she lay down her book and smiled at them. "It didn't do much, did it?"She asked sadly.

"Lady Gwendolyn." Started Famir seriously.

"Please, just call me Gwen (LOL my own name), Gwendolyn is just a formal name." She said.

"Lady Gwen. Started Famir again. Can you please tell us what happened to Mylo?"

"Sure, please sit down. She pointed to the chairs next to her. When Douglyn and Famir sat down, she began her tale: Our family is very proud of Mylo. She started. They always had an eyes for good features and high intelligence. Mylo was their crown jewel and his parents, the heads of the family Kirkenson, wanted him to be wed with an even more remarkable young lady. This is ridiculous of course, you can't force someone to fall in love with someone who fits such ideals! Lady Gwen sighed irritated. Then my cousin met this Ruth Feather in Wales."

"Yes, she is my sister." Informed Douglyn her.

"Is that so? Now then it won't be necessary to tell you what happened afterwards. He couldn't have her of course and so he decided to go back to his parents. There, Mylo asked them to allow him to move on without a marriage. Lady Gwen looked very serious. His parents refused. My cousin fell into despair, knowing that he had to find a perfect bride while he knew he would never find such a person as your sister ever again." Gwen finished and a deep silence fell afterwards.

"That is so sad." Said Douglyn after a long time.

"Yes it is very tragic, that is way Dan (Daniel) and I agreed to help Mylo, but. Gwen's eyes were suddenly filled with disgust. I cannot stand for this behavior of his, so he has to leave as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?"Asked Famir interested. Gwen took a deep breath and said. "Mylo has become a womanizer. He approaches every female he fancies and tries to seduce them. She suddenly looked very worried to Douglyn. I would be very careful around him, if I were you, miss Douglyn."

"Oh do not worry. Laughed Douglyn uncomfortably. He wouldn't want to make a pass at me. Haha."

"I am not so sure about that. Replied Gwen down. His heart isn't with him in those actions, so he will target everyone. You are strong and have beautiful eyes, of course he will target you!"

"It is best if you do not talk to him alone, like I said to you before." Said Famir. He seemed extremely worried.

"But if I can talk to him.." Tried Douglyn.

"Just don't do it." Snapped Famir irritated.

That night, Famir and Douglyn stayed at an inn nearby. The Horus house couldn't hold three guests so they didn't want to bother them with it. Famir had just paid for two nights, he figured there would be no point in staying longer. In the morning they had breakfast at the inn and then they headed back to the house. Much use in talking to Mylo was not there, but they wanted to try it one last time.

The whole day, Douglyn had been with Famir and had not confronted Mylo once. Still she wondered if she could do more than just watch and wait. So it happened that Douglyn lost Famir for a few moments to clear her mind outside. She stood just outside the house and let the wind blow gently through her hair. It was still quite cold and she had put on a thick coat. She stood not far from the sidewall of the house and watched the village below the little mountain on which the house was built. Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked behind her. Mylo was walking in on her, leaving his horse behind. He was walking pretty fast and held still just in front of her.

"Are you leaving?" Asked Douglyn looking at the horse behind Mylo.

"Yes, my niece has tolerated my ways far too long. She will never understand. Douglyn gasped. Mylo's eyes changed again in once she did not know. Which remind me. Added Mylo smiling evilly. Duck, was it? What Famir called you? He walked closer and drove Douglyn against the wall. I would never thought Famir would come up with a nickname that is so stupid."

"What are you saying? Asked Douglyn shocked. Famir is your friend, is he not?"

"You are right. Mylo closed his eyes like he wanted to correct himself, but when he opened them again, they were still filled with evil. It is a shame he is not able to overcome his weaknesses and keeps on overreacting like he did yesterday."

"You do not mean that. Whispered Douglyn shaking. You just got terribly hurt, that's all."

"Ah I hear my niece has told you a few things, that makes things easier. He put his hand on the wall behind Douglyn and bent over her. His face close to hers. Come with me Douglyn. He whispered to her. You will be happier with me."

"N-no. Stuttered Douglyn unbelievable. I won't do your family any good."

"Do not be so modest. You are able to make everybody smile and you have such beautiful eyes."

"No, this isn't you. Douglyn whispered, more to herself than to him. The real you loves Ruth, right?"

"Ruth is beyond my reach. I will never have her. Mylo said bitterly. She said to me she would break her marriage, but in the end she did nothing."

Douglyn's legs began to shake heavily and she froze inside. "No way, Ruth promised you such a thing?"

"I told her not to, of course. I was still naïve back then and thought I could live on without her." Replied Mylo.

"No, no this cannot be." Douglyn was soon to faint into despair. Mylo went on. "If I have you, I show Ruth she has made a terrible mistake to break her word to me. She ran away from her happiness with me."

"You cannot do that to her." Douglyn wasn't wholly awake but she kept on saying what she thought was right.

Mylo sneered. "You will come to me, I know you wouldn't abandon me. Suddenly he looked up, by the sound of hooves. Ah, your fake knight in broken armor has arrived." Mylo stepped backwards while grinning and turned around to get his horse.

"Duck! Famir yelled when he stepped off and walked quickly to her with his horse beside him. He got no response. Is everything alright? He asked her when he stood before her and shook her by the shoulders. Douglyn was still staring forward with cold tears in her eyes, which she didn't seem to feel. Famir hurried to get on his horse again and wanted to follow Mylo. When he couldn't see him anymore, he stepped off again and walked back to Douglyn. He took her by her ice cold hand, leaded her to the horse, lifted her up and placed her on the back of the animal. Famir stepped on too and they started to move in a quick tempo. I will get your horse later. He explained. You can't ride on your own right now." Instead of holding on to the back of the saddle, Douglyn mindlessly grabbed Famir's middle and let her head fall against his back. She closed her eyes and cried quietly during the whole journey.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Even when they were back home in Wales, Douglyn kept her depression. She hardly spoke to anyone and locked herself up in her room. What had happened between her and Mylo had affected her deeply and she couldn't get over it. Her behavior drove Famir insane, he rather had her cheerful, endless innocence drive him crazy. When she didn't response during dinner to a blunt remark for the fifth time, he decided to do something about it. Famir walked away and Douglyn went immediately back to her room. She hadn't eaten anything.

He went to look for Pileka and Lillie. He found them in the kitchen, although dinner was over, they were still gathering a small plate of food. Most likely they were going to give it to their lady in her room.

"Can I ask you something?" Famir said when he stood behind them. The two ladies stopped with gathering food and turned to Famir.

"Is something the matter, mister Famir?"Asked Pileka, who was always the first one to talk.

"Could you tell me what makes Douglyn happy?"

Pileka stared at him, but then smiled. Lillie began to get excited and came closer.

"I believe anything can make her happy. She is really simple after all." Said Lillie happily.

"Not now, she isn't." Corrected Pileka her and shook her head.

"It has to be something she really needs. Said Famir insisting. Is there nothing you can think of?"

"Come to think of it. Said Pileka thoughtfully and turned to face Lillie. Do you remember that time we went to have a boat ride?"

"Oh yes. Recalled Lillie. She was completely thrilled by it!"

"So she likes to be at a lake?" Asked Famir, happy he got something.

"Only to be on it, in a boat. Explained Pileka. She can't swim very well. She likes the sights of the water and to paddle through it."

"Yes, like a duck!" Lillie added. Famir grinned. That figures. He thought.

When Famir had completed his plan, he took Douglyn with him to a big lake. With two horses they traveled to the biggest lake in the area. Douglyn only knew Famir wanted to show her something and hadn't woken from her depression yet. Famir wasn't really sure his plan would work. He had told Douglyn to keep looking forward and would tell her to close her eyes when they nearly arrived. They arrived and Douglyn closed her eyes. Famir helped her get off her horse and secured the two animals to a tree. Together they walked off the hill to the lake. Famir checked the eyes of his companion constantly, but she didn't peak. They were still quite a distance from the lake when Famir stopped and told Douglyn that she was allowed to open her eyes now. Douglyn opened her eyes. They changed from deep depression into pure happiness when she saw the lake, glittering in the sunlight. She let go of Famir's hand and ran to the little boat, which was waiting there. She was almost there, then she turned around again and ran back to Famir. She stopped just in front of him and almost knocked him over.

"Did you do this for me? She asked him with beaming eyes. Famir could only give her a sweet smile in reply. This was the way she ought to be: Extremely happy, innocent and irresistible. The girl he deeply loved. Douglyn pulled him with her down the little hill. "You are the best Famir! She cried enthusiastically. I love you! She said it so casually without thinking, but still it made Famir's heart skip a beat. It's just a lake, stupid. He thought smiling.

Douglyn took off her shoes and socks and went into the boat. Hurry up, Famir!" She said when Famir sat down to take off his own shoes and high socks as well. "You know I _ought_ to help you get into the boat, right? He replied.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait." Laughed Douglyn. When Famir had taken his place in the boat, Douglyn wanted to stir it. She couldn't, however, because the boat was to wide and she couldn't reach the two peddles at the same time, so they decided to do it together. Famir took the other paddle and together they row across the lake. Douglyn messed up a few time a few times and got often wet. Of course this made Famir grin teasingly and that made her upset.

"Will you forget all your worries, Duck?" Famir asked her when they were nearly finished with their little boat ride. Douglyn nodded. "Say Famir. She began and Famir looked at her. Do you think I can kiss you?" Of course Famir did not expect this and he made the boat wobble by his sudden surprised reaction. "W-why are you asking that?"He stuttered with a huge blush on his face.

"Well. Douglyn looked shyly at the bottom of the boat. I figured the boat might flip over if I kissed you when you did not expect it." She replied and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Famir made only a small sound in agreement and looked forwards again. He waited for Douglyn's lips to hit his cheek, but instead, he suddenly felt both her hands taking hold of his face and turning it to hers. She came closer and kissed him on his lips. Famir was astonished but soon let go of the paddle he was still holding and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her back to let her know he also wanted this. When he let go of her, she looked at him with beaming eyes.

"I love you Famir."She said again, but this time in a way Famir could easily believe.

"I am glad to hear that. He replied and smiled at her lovingly. I love you too."

The happiness in their hearts did not last for very long. Not soon after their return, they received most painful news. Authur's fate had been sealed, his father had called him to the battlefield. England was losing and needed all the help it could get. Mr. Donnell's army was also losing men in an alarming speed. Either they lost their lives or resigned their position out of fear. The king had recently made up the law to forbid anymore soldiers to resign, but the armies were still shrinking. All because of one servant of the Devil named Jeanne D'Arc. Authur had to fight her in the end or die before that, that was the most possible future he had. His only hope was to accomplish something before he did die. Douglyn was very close to fall back into her depression again, but managed to keep herself standing. She wasn't the one who would be most affected by this. Accept the Donnell family, who were certain to lose two members of their family, Ruth would be the worst off. Although Authur wasn't Ruth's true love, he _is_ her husband and friend. Certainly she won't be able to face this event with a cold heart! Douglyn thought it would be best to forget their argues and call on her sister to comfort her. She wrote a letter to Scotland to ensure her sisters wellbeing and with the offer of a visit.

A week later, Douglyn received a letter from her sister's house. When the servant handed her the letter Douglyn's face went pale. The letter hadn't been written by Ruth, but by Malin, one of her ladies-in-waiting. Douglyn sat her herself down in her room and read the letter with great sadness.

Ruth had vanished as soon as Mr. Authur had gone to the army and no one knew her current whereabouts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was clear to see, Famir was furious. He dreaded his brother's fate and found himself in a serious depression. He wasn't furious at his father for dragging his own son in this position however. No, he was furious at Ruth for leaving Authur to his fate. While Douglyn controlled herself and tried to figure out where her sister might have gone, did Famir lose his temper easily and wanted to find Ruth only to give her a piece of his mind. "It's time she shows us her true colors!" He said angrily when he heard of her disappearance. Douglyn didn't know what to think anymore. What had happened to their friends. Why were they so different now and why couldn't they share any of their problems with us? She thought many times. The days after that were awful. The house was filled with gloom, but no one knew what to do about it.

"M-maybe it is for the best, this way. Tried Douglyn one morning. She did her best to make her voice sound convincing. Even if Ruth and Mylo are lost to us, they will finally have each other. Now Mylo can be himself and believe again."

"I won't let Ruth go near Mylo anymore, she won't be good for him. Said Famir bitterly. Douglyn gasped and looked at him. The pain in her heart after hearing that sentence was written all over her face. "But Ruth loves Mylo right? How can that be a bad thing?" She asked.

"Your sister isn't herself anymore, otherwise she would have stayed and paid more respect to my brother. Famir looked very serious. Mylo is very naïve, even now he will follow Ruth and do whatever she wants him to do. Ruth will poison his mind and make him worse than he is now."

"How can you say such things! Cried Douglyn and tears were dripping from her face. The fact that Famir's hard expression didn't change after she burst into tears, made it even harder for Douglyn to calm down. Ruth is my sister. She said miserably. I won't leave her to her fate. Douglyn sighed, looked down for a few seconds, but then raised her head again with a confident smile. As long as she loves Mylo, she won't poison his mind. She said softly and Famir's face softened at last. Believe me." She finished.

Famir nodded but still looked grim. After that, he kept his distance from Douglyn for the next few days. This made Douglyn frightened. It was very possible that he ignored her because he didn't want to say anymore bad things about Ruth in front of her and that made it obvious that Famir was certain about his suspicions of her. Ruth had fallen into the darkness, why else would she so carelessly leave someone close to her behind in a crucial time? Douglyn couldn't forgive Ruth for treating Authur like that, she shared that emotion with Famir, but She also knew that Ruth had very much pain herself and she wanted to help her more than anything.

A few days later the wind of fate changed with an arrival of someone they didn't expect in the least: Mylo. Without an escort or even a horse to ride on, he arrived in the morning at the main gate to meet his old friends. First he greeted Douglyn, by kindly taking her hand, but despite of the formalities, he kissed it. Douglyn gave a slight gasp and stepped backwards. Immediately Famir stepped between them.

"Well hello Famir. Said Mylo as if nothing had happened. He gave him a cold hug and used the opportunity to say something to him that Douglyn could not hear.

"No one has need of you now. Your father can fight the war without you, your mother can manage the estate alone and soon your lover will come to me."

"Don't you dare to came near her. Growled Famir. I won't let you forget, who you were, Mylo. I will bring your old self back and I will protect it."

"Protect? How? Sneered Mylo in a vague tune. What can _you _do?"

"I will say this clear for you. Stay away from Ruth. It is for your own good." Something changed in Mylo's eyes when he heard Ruth's name. Sadness, despair and… fear? Was that possible? Famir was confused, but Mylo regained his evil self and let go of him.

"I will be staying with an acquaintance of mine, not far from here. He told them, in a polite way again. I will visit you again, goodbye." He said and walked away. Famir turned then back to Douglyn and looked concerned to her face. What he saw did he not expect and it made him very angry. Not only was there confusion written all over Douglyn's face, she also had a blush on her cheeks. Famir turned his head away with an angry sound, which made Douglyn blink with her eyes and look at him.

"Famir? What is wrong?" She clearly wasn't aware of her own part in it.

Famir shook his head. "Nothing, do as you please." He walked away and Douglyn came after him. She always did when something was bothering him. She wanted to talk things out and see if she could help. But in this case, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. How could she help him, when she was unconsciously the cause of his anger? Douglyn was slowly taken in by Mylo's plans. She was falling for his tricks and even for more.

Famir tried to keep himself together while jealousy and anger took hold of his heart. He had to protect Mylo from himself and from Ruth, he also had to protect Douglyn from Mylo. This was a difficult task, because Mylo came almost every day and got on friendly terms with Douglyn again. Famir could see that she trusted him completely again.

What Famir didn't know, was that Douglyn had all the reasons to believe in her old friend. Mylo had been suffering a lot in the past months and was now seeking a helping hand to assist him. The truth was, Mylo wanted to come back to his old live, only his uncertainty had led him to things he regretted afterwards. He didn't recognize good things anymore and when he thought of Ruth, the person he wanted so badly, he got scared of himself.

"I don't want to be like this anymore, Douglyn, help me." He pleaded one afternoon when they walked together through the park. Douglyn didn't know what to do, of course she wanted to help. She would give anything to have him smile again, but she was concerned about Famir too. Could they be friends again? Famir said he wanted to help, but he also had been very cold to Mylo.

"Mylo. She began with a lump in her throat. Of course I will help you, but I do not know how."

Mylo thought about it. Then he took her hand in both his and Douglyn's heart skipped a beat. "Just stay with me. Tell me everything , I will also tell you everything and it will be alright. Douglyn drew her hand back and looked sad.

"I am concerned about Famir. I want to help, but I put him in pain if he gets the wrong idea about us and I do not want that to happen." She said. What she didn't tell Mylo, was that she also was alarmed by the idea that she might grow feelings for Mylo. After all, she had been close to that in the past, before she and Famir came to like each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For many nights, Douglyn had bad dreams. They were getting more close to the fears in her heart, until she woke up one morning in tears from her worst nightmare yet. In this nightmare, Famir went to battle, he walked to a certain death without saying anything to her. He left her with the believe that she betrayed him for Mylo and didn't even want to look at her. Douglyn jumped in panic out of bed and in her night gown she ran to the dining room. When she found Famir there, she burst into tears. It was normal for a gentleman to stand up when a lady entered the room. Famir did so, with a worried face. Before he could ask any questions, Douglyn threw herself around his chest (she couldn't come higher than that) and started to cry very loudly.

"Calm down. What is wrong?" Tried Famir confused.

"Famir, p-please don't die, promise you won't go to war!" Sobbed Douglyn.

Famir sighed. "What are you talking about? Calm down and take a seat." Douglyn did as she was told to and after taking a deep breath she explained herself to him.

"Idiot. Said Famir softly. I won't go anywhere. I am not good as a knight, Authur has confronted me with that many times. Besides, without me, my parents won't have an heir left. My father will ruin himself if he sent me into battle. Famir closed his eyes and turned his head away. And about the part of me hating you. He looked at her again, very seriously. I will never hate you. I just cannot do that." He gave her his sweetest smile.

"But what about Mylo? Asked Douglyn with a weak voice. What if you suspect him to do anything. What if you become jealous?"

"What if I am? Asked Famir and Douglyn startled by his sudden harsh tune. Will you promise me you won't believe everything Mylo tells you? He still isn't himself, remember that."

"Do not worry. Assured Douglyn him with a smile. I told him that I wouldn't help him in every way because I was worried about you."

Famir smirked satisfied. "Well, if Mylo has anything of his old self left he will understand, because that is how Mylo always has been. No matter how hard it is on himself, he always looks out for other people." Famir smiled and Douglyn gave him a smile in return.

"You told me that the old Mylo is still within him and I want to believe that. Told Douglyn him with hope in her eyes. No matter what, Mylo is Mylo. That will never change."

Famir gave her an affectionate smile. "I hope you are right. He said. I am certain that Mylo has his reasons and that in the end, he wants to help Ruth too. Douglyn looked surprised. He wants to help Ruth, how? How can he help her by causing her a broken heart? Like I told you before. Continued Famir. Ruth isn't herself, she is being controlled by something or someone. Maybe by someone important to her. Mylo will never leave your sister, that is just not like him. He wants to show your sister the right way again, but he does not know how yet."

Douglyn didn't replay and stared forward with a sad face. Slowly she let herself fall against Famir's shoulder and closed her eyes. Just after she had rest her body against his, she felt him make some sort of shocking movement and she went to sit up straight again. "Should I move, Famir?" She asked. She looked up and saw he was stubbornly looking away with a little blush on his face. He cleared his throat. "Idiot, of course not." He replied bluntly.

Douglyn began to understand that she was being too kind to him, but she decided to tease him a little more. She made herself as long as she could and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm glad you are with me, Famir. Thank you." Famir swallowed, he clearly didn't know what to say or do. He muttered 'idiot' again, but kept his seat and let Douglyn lean against him.

Ruth was certainly not gone. She appeared suddenly before her sister in a most unexpected way. Douglyn had convinced Famir and Mylo to talk things out. Mylo had entrusted Famir with his secrets in the end, but he still kept his evil edges. It was like he had two personalities. He still was very unpredictable. Famir kept an clear eye on his friend, but was glad he could speak to him in a normal way again. Douglyn was glad too. The bond between her two companions had been healed. Well, for the most part. It was in one of peaceful those days that fate struck again in a negative way.

They were taking a long ride on horseback on a clear morning, when they met a black coach on the way. It blocked their way by stopping right in front of them. To everybody's astonishment, stepped Ruth out of it. She was wearing a black dress, decorated with golden embroidered feathers and real black feathers. She wore her hair high, twisted in a small flat hat that also was decorated with one black feather. ( She is basically wearing a 15the century version of her Kreahe appearance in one of the images of volume 1, the one where she dances with Mytho) she had a strange sad, but satisfied look on her face when she stepped forward in Mylo's direction.

"My lord. She said almost in a whisper. You belong to me." Mylo backed away his horse. His expression was hard to read. His mouth was twisting between an evil longing feeling and tremendous fear.

When Ruth stood right in front of his horse and reached out her hand to him, he stared at her in great shock.

Ruth withdrew her hand and looked hurt. Why are you looking at me that way? She walked backwards and looked at her love with unspeakable sadness. Am I…?" She was interrupted by her own tears, which began to flow over her cheeks and she fall down on her knees.

"Ruth!" Cried Douglyn worried and came off her horse.

"Do not come!" Shouted Ruth. The tune of her voice told Douglyn that it was for a good reason, but what reason? Douglyn was confused.

"Lady Ruth, what is the meaning of all this?" Shouted Famir angrily.

"Stop it Famir, she is in pain." Cried Douglyn desperate, but it didn't matter.

"Tell us what you are really after! What do you want, Ruth?" Growled Famir.

Then, Ruth looked up. Her expression cold and she came slowly and gracefully to her feet. "I believe that would be only my own concern, mister Famir. She replied and looked him directly in the eyes. I will take my desires. By force if it need be. Worthless knights cannot stop me."

"Ruth!" Cried Douglyn shocked, but her sister ignored her.

"It was a real pleasure seeing you all again. She smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. Just you wait, my lord. She said to Mylo. I will come back for you." She started laughing in a cruel way while she turned around and stepped back into the carriage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ruth's smile disappeared like snow before the sun when she retook her seat in the carriage. Before the coach started moving, she peered out of the window so that she could see him, her love. He was standing awfully close to her little sister as he was talking to her. She could see Famir, ready to make his move as his friend did anything funny. So Famir has the strength to love after all. She thought. And very strongly too, she noticed. "Well, isn't she a lucky duck." Ruth whispered and she sighed afterwards. The carriage started moving. She looked again at Mylo. Why didn't he took just one step away from her? She wondered and she felt tears in her eyes. She looked at him, until he was out of sight, but he never moved away from Douglyn. Slowly Ruth's tears grew cold and her heart filled itself with anger. If no one could love her naturally, she would make them! 'she' had been right! Ruth thought bitterly. No one could love her and she had to understand that. No one, but Mylo whose sins were equal to hers. Ruth smiled sadly when she thought back to the sight of Famir's expression. I will never be respected in your household again. I have created my own divide between me and Mylo's live and I will not regret it. I didn't had a future there from the beginning. Authur hadn't given her anything up until now. He never loved her. At the beginning, Ruth had thought that she would be the most prosperous. Her beauty had given her that certainty her whole live. But not with Authur. He hadn't given her one complement on her portrait, while none other than Douglyn got one excellent comment from someone who didn't even trusted her then! Ruth couldn't believe it. How could she have fallen for this trap? Now she was bound to someone who only married her for her property.

Days passed after that and everyone was stuck in their own thoughts about the matter. Douglyn didn't want to watch any longer and wanted to help, Famir wanted to keep Mylo and Douglyn close and despised Ruth for her behavior and Mylo? What did Mylo thought? He said that he would tell Douglyn of his troubles, but in the end he did not. Mylo was afraid. The Ruth he had seen was not his love, no she had been the scariest person he had ever seen. Her eyes were like those of a monstrous beast. Dressed like a crow she was, eager to have what she fancies. Would she come back? What were those feelings he had? They were complete opposites of each other. One side of him wanted her to come back, wanted to seek her out himself. The other wanted him to keep relying on Famir and didn't want him to do anything.

He needed Douglyn to help him, that was one thing he was certain of. Douglyn may not be very pretty, but she had a strong and very kind heart. Then, a very dark thought came to his mind. In the past few months, he had no trouble winning girls over. If he could capture Douglyn's kind heart, then her support would forever be his and he could forget Ruth. It would be easy, Douglyn is easily confused, he had made her blush a few times before. With his natural charms, he had used in all the days up until now, he will have the entire female race in the palm of his hand.

But what about your best friend? Asked a voice inside his head him. Would you truly steal his true love from him? Mylo tried to shake off the guilty feeling he got from the question. "NO. he said out loud. What is this 'true love'? I tried to find love all this time. No one loved me more than Ruth did, but she betrayed me! If even Ruth's love is false, then all love must be false!"

I will protect Mylo. That was the thought Famir kept in his mind. He had to save his friend from his evil self at any cause, even if that meant hurting Douglyn by confronting Ruth. Ruth isn't working on her own. Thought Famir. I am sure of that, but to who would she have gone in her desperate escape from her own sociality? To her own family? No that would be too obvious. Maybe she went to some of Mylo's relatives? One who still wished for a marriage between the two of them. Famir set immediately to work and looked up Mylo's Family tree and the records from all his relatives. But the longer he stared at the lists of names, the more he began to wonder what he would do if he indeed found someone suspicious among these names. Would he burst into their home and start shouting if he indeed found Ruth there. And if he did not find her there, what then? Famir bow over his working desk with his fist thoughtfully against his forehead. This is ridiculous. He thought irritated. For a few moments he sat this way, then he got up, grasped his cloak, left the castle on his horse and went to an old acquaintance of his family.

"Ah, it's you again. Crocked an old man when Famir stepped into his small house. Come to ask for my help?" The man smiled wickedly and lead Famir further into the house. He sat down behind a little table en motioned Famir to sit down on the chair in front of him. Famir sat down and began to tell the man in short what had happened. After he had finished, the man looked thoughtful.

"Is this what you are going to do for your friend's sake or is it for your lover?" He asked.

Famir clenched his teeth in sudden anger. "Just will you help me or not?" He snapped. He should have known, this man never had a heart for compassion or sympathy. Famir also didn't like it when they spoke of Douglyn as 'his lover', as if she was his property. She has a name, damn it! He thought annoyed.

"I can most likely help you. Said the man. But what the old order do is mainly watching."

Famir stood up. He had no attention of wasting anymore good manners with this man. "What happened to my sword?"Famir asked coldly.

"We keep it save like we were told to. Answered the man. It stays here, you are no longer a Knight master Famir. You must accept your fate."

Famir smiled sarcastic. "My fate, eh? He had enough of this and walked towards the door. Just do as I told you to." Famir said and slammed the door behind him as he left the house.

The old order proved itself useful. Two weeks later, Famir received a letter in which they wrote about a woman named Ravenna Kreahe Oldwood. She was a distant niece of Famir's father. Famir had never met the woman, but he knew that she was known for her cruel nature. Like Mr. Donnell, she also had white hair. The people called her 'The white Raven'. The order wrote that they had seen Lady Ruth at Ravenna's house, just outside town. The chances that Ruth was indeed with Miss Ravenna were very good. Just like Famir's father, Ravenna loved tragedies. It could very well be the case that she had decided to take part in this 'live play' herself. She had to be stopped. Human lives are not to be played with! Famir decided to go to miss Ravenna's House the next day. He would go secretly, without letting Douglyn know anything. If he found out something important there, he would let her know. Famir wanted to talk to Ruth, to hear everything from her. The truth about why she left his brother and why she hurt and changed Mylo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Famir set off towards the end of their town on the edge of a thick forest. Once again he came across a small house, but this time it was by no means modest. Like a queen, it was tall and graceful with two towers at each side. It appeared to be a small castle with a broad door in front. It had three windows above it and two more in every tower with a small balcony. Although it was small, the building was too much for one person to live in and Famir felt himself become more confident. Even if miss Oldwood had some servants, it was not very likely that the two towers would be for their use. Famir stared at the windows for a few minutes, but then walked to the front door and knocked.

After the door was opened, the servant who did it left immediately through a door on Famir's left. Famir stood there for a few minutes alone in the small square hall with many doors to several directions. Famir looked up when the same door own his left opened again. He had been right, Ruth stood there and closed the door behind her. She took one step in his direction before she spoke.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise. She said sneeringly. How are you Mr. Famir?"

"Drop the act, you ugly crow!" Snapped Famir angrily. Ruth started to laugh.

"Ugly? I wouldn't lie, I might have become what you call a crow, but you certainly do have a strange sense of beauty, Famir. You surely have a taste for red hair, freckles and a round, clumsy face. It is not fair for my sister with such an appearance to have it all and I won't stand for that."

"You have no right to talk about Douglyn in that manner! What do you mean by that?"

"You love her so much, do you not Famir? A few months ago no one expected that Douglyn would have such a treasure. To have you as her lover. But that is not all. Ruth continued and she looked even more bitter. Douglyn will leave me with nothing. She will take Mylo from me. Famir looked confused and Ruth saw fit to use it. Don't you see, Famir? She asked him. Douglyn tries so hard to bring Mylo back to the way he once was, but by doing that she destroys my future with him. Once he steps back into his life again, he will be on the top again and I will stay here at the bottom. Eventually Mylo will fall back into the same despair and everything will start over again."

Famir knew she was right, something inside his mind had already realized that. But he also trusted Douglyn more and more lately. Her willpower was stronger than Ruth thought.

"Do you intend to tell her that?" Famir asked her cautiously.

"I should. Replied Ruth smiling. I will make her suffer the same way I suffer now. I know that the only reason why you try so hard is because you do not want this reality to be true. You want your best friend back, because he is your only friend and you also want to stay at Douglyn's side and believe her because you think she is the only one who will ever love you. You are selfish, just like me. Face it, you are not here because I left your brother. You and Authur never saw eye to eye. I know that."

"A part of that is true, but I have changed. I won't deny that Mylo and Douglyn are more important to me than Authur ever will be, but he is still my brother. That I cannot forgive you for forsaken him is the truth."

"That is too bad, I thought we would have something in common." Sighed Ruth stingingly.

"Why are you here, with one of mine and Authur's family members?"

"Miss Oldwood is very kind. Said Ruth. She still wishes for me and Mylo to get wed and understands me very well. She will gain something from this too, you see? She promised to take care of me. If I get married to Mylo, our family's gratitude and the glory from our status will also go to her. She has become my guardian."

Famir turned to leave, he had heard enough. Now he had to make a decision. Should he share any of this information with Douglyn. How could he do that? He thought on his way back to town. Douglyn would without a doubt want to talk to her sister. Then she would not only hear that all she is doing now is causing her sister and Mylo pain and that she creates their never ending misery, but she also will hear it from her own sister! No, we will find another way to help them and Douglyn doesn't have to know anything.

Douglyn soon realized that something was not right. Famir had been really quiet recently. Of course, he normally wasn't very talkative, but this was different. He seemed to mistrust Mylo again and told Douglyn once more to stay away from him. If she wanted to argue with Famir about it, he only said that she _needed_ to do as he said. Douglyn became very annoyed be his behavior and began talk to Mylo more and more. One day she walked with him through the park to talk to him in private.

"I really do not know what he is thinking, one day he is giving you a second chance, the next he is rude to everyone again. And we started to get along so well, I do not like this!" Complained Douglyn.

"Famir only wants to help you Douglyn." Replied Mylo.

"Yes I know that. I just want to understand him. We live together for almost a year now. Soon our parents will want us to get married, but this situation of distrust from his part, will only complicate things."

"Do you not want to marry Famir Douglyn?"Mylo asked surprised. This startled Douglyn and she jumped away from him with a deep red face.

"N-no, that is not it, at all. She cried out. Of course I want to marry Famir. This confession made her even more shy and she started to wave oddly with her hands. To be Famir's wife would make me more happy that anything else in the world. She started to play with her fingers while she looked at her feet. But I am afraid he might not want me anymore. I am nothing special at all, what if he thinks me not suitable to be his wife." Douglyn looked now desperately at Mylo who gave her a comfortable smile.

"You know that Famir would have told you so, if that was indeed the case. He said. Douglyn nodded and looked bit calmer and they fell silent for a few minutes. Miss Douglyn? Asked Mylo suddenly very formal. Would it be alright if I call you Duck as well?"

"No! Blurred Douglyn out before she could correct herself. I-I mean. She added and began to wave with her hands again. Y-you can, it is not that I do not consider you as a close friend, but it is the nickname Famir gave me, you see? She let out a great sigh to calm herself. I just want it to be something between Famir and me."

"Right." Said Mylo only and walked a few inches away from Douglyn.

"I am glad you are yourself again, Mylo." She addressed him friendly to me make him feel better. I am truly glad to be able to talk to you again."

"Thank you. Said Mylo warmly. I feel so too." Douglyn looked up at him smiling, but her smile quickly faded after she saw his face. Despite his warm reply and friendly smile, his eyes were very cold, harsh and full of hatred. Shocked and hurt, Douglyn looked away. Why? Why are his eyes that way? She asked herself in panic. What he just said to her, didn't he mean it at all? Am I really hurting him so much? She heard Mylo move away, but did not dare to look up. When the sound from his footsteps stopped and she heard a little gasp, she looked up.

Ruth had emerged from the trees nearby and was now holding Mylo very close to her body. Over his left shoulder she looked venomously at her little sister. She then let go of Mylo and went to stand beside him. Mylo did nothing, his expression had become completely blank.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I thought it necessary to answer a review.**

**bookgirl111, I wanted to response to you but I couldn't and so I will explain some things to you now: This story has no magic in it, that's what makes it interesting for me. I try to picture the changes of the original story in a version without magic. Duck can't literally transform into Princess Tutu. I'm sorry. If you ask me, when Duck transforms into Princess Tutu, she doesn't become a different person and that's why I try to picture the way Duck grows into the power of Princess Tutu on her own. In this chapter I hope that I made it clear. J As for another request to make Duck more clumsy: I'm on it, don't worry!**

Chapter 17

"Mylo will come with me." Said Ruth coldly.

"Ruth, but why?"Asked Douglyn her sister in shock. But Ruth did not answer. Instead she laughed satisfied, she wrapped her arms around Mylo's neck and brought her face close to his. "

"Won't you agree, my lord Mylo? She asked him lovingly while she played with her finger along his face. She then brought her face even closer and whispered darkly: You will be better off with me than with that nuisance. She will only make you suffer." Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Douglyn. Douglyn felt herself become weak, her knees were trembling. What had happened to Ruth?

"N-no. She cried back. I would never hurt you or Mylo. Never!"

Ruth simply laughed. "How cute. You really do not know anything. She danced around Mylo and slowly halted gracefully at his right shoulder. Do you, Duck?" She called her sister mockingly. Douglyn froze, but stopped trembling.

"D-do not call me that, please." She said through her teeth. She looked at her sister with clear, determined eyes. This was not her sister nor her friend! Ruth's mind was not here!

"Oh, did I do something wrong? Sneered Ruth. You should not get so worked up over something like that. Being called 'a duck' is not a compliment. Ruth sighed and crossed her arms. Even though you have grown a bit, you have not changed. You are still too naïve."

It did hurt her very deeply, all the things her sister said. But Douglyn was determined this time to control her emotions and kept on looking Ruth straight in the eye. She was not going to be weak, not this time! Then Mylo suddenly spoke.

"I do not think you are right, Ruth. He said with his usual vague voice. Douglyn has grown and has become stronger. She has been quite of use to me." Mylo said, while he looked straight at Douglyn and she could not help but blush at his kindness.

A rage of anger and jealousy shot out of Ruth's eyes, but she managed to restrain herself. "Don't be fooled Mylo, nothing good will come from her achievements." She sneered, but Douglyn saw hope.

"See? Mylo still wants to go back to the way things were, why don't you? Why won't you come back to us? You can still settle things with mama and we can build together on a solution!"

"Well, that is your fault. Replied her sister coldly. Did Famir not tell you?

Douglyn was shocked. Famir? Why him? Did he not trust her? She remembered him telling her that there was still a way to get Ruth and Mylo back, did he not believe that himself?

I see he was too weak to confront you with it. Continued Ruth bitterly. But do not think he did it to protect you. He just does not want to lose you. Ruth grinned and waited a few seconds before she continued. You are the cause that we cannot return. You know the crime I committed, you know I am cut off from our society. You are taking Mylo from me by helping him get back to you! If he stays with you, he will never be able to be with me ever again and soon fall back into despair and darkness. You are not fair, Douglyn! I will not have you take Mylo from me, I will never hand him over! Be glad with the live you have. Ruth said, her voice becoming more soft and painful.

Douglyn took a few steps forward."Ruth. She began softly and gentle. But, her sister's expression hardened again and took a step backwards, but Douglyn didn't stop. She kept on walking until she stood right in front of them. I cannot forsaken you, please do understand."

"Y-you cannot help us." Snapped Ruth back, but her confidence was failing. Douglyn reached out her hand and kept smiling.

"We can try. She replied with a smoothening voice. Everybody makes mistakes, let us heal them together."

Mylo wanted to take her hand. He still looked confused, but he was desperate to have some hope to hold on to. Ruth's face softened, but still she made no move. She lifted her hand, but instead grabbed Mylo's hand. Her face still sad. "No. she whispered. You still do not understand. I can never come back!" A Sense of fear came over Douglyn, she withdrew her hand and stepped back. Tears in her eyes. Can I do nothing but wait? Douglyn asked herself. Ruth had meanwhile taken the advantage of her sister's dismay and ran off with Mylo. In an unclear vision, caused by tears and sudden rain, she saw their backs becoming smaller as they ran away. Mylo had looked back to her once, but the expression on his face was unreadable.

Douglyn walked home with her head bowed and at a slow pace. Her courage had completely left her and she found herself in deep despair. She had lost everything. Ruth didn't want to believe she could be saved and had taken Mylo with her as a last chance of happiness. It was all her fault and Famir would be very angry. Douglyn thought down. He might even go and slay Ruth for it! But he knew it had been hopeless from the start. Why didn't he tell her? Now she had made things even worse! Eventually Mylo will grow to hate her for it too. But this is not what I wanted! She thought while she shed big tears. I just wanted everyone to be happy. Was that so bad, did I ask for too much? Douglyn was so depressed that she bumped straight into Famir who was waiting for her outside her house. When she received the hit against his chest she did not even make a reaction. She just started to cry very loudly.

"Why are you crying? Asked Famir, but he got only a small noise as reply. What is wrong, Duck?"He tried again more persistently. This time, he got a reaction. Douglyn slowly lifted her head and stepped away from him.

"Do not call me that." She muttered and looked away with a stubborn face. Famir looked at her with utter surprise, but then understood.

"Ruth told you , didn't she? I am sorry I kept it all from you. Ruth is right about me. I am only thinking of myself. I should have known, it would hurt you more to learn the truth this way. Douglyn was still angry, she still wore her stubborn expression. She refused to look at him. But her constipations were interrupted by something unexpected. Famir suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her very tightly. I am sorry Duck. He said with a shaken voice and Douglyn knew he was crying as well. I cannot do anything right. I tried to protect Mylo and you, but in the end it seems I cannot protect anyone. But that does not mean, I will ever stop trying." His behavior had completely taken Douglyn be surprise. She was now so embarrassed that she had forgotten her anger towards him. She had the feeling she was melting!

"Awhawawa. She blabbered. That made Famir let her go and look at her with great confusion. N-no, I-I am sorry. She blabbered on. It is just that in the past time we live together you never been this directly sweet to me, you know? N-not that I did not know you were sweet, of course I do. That is why I love you.- The steam came literally out of her ears now and she quickly fell silent. Her face was deep red, but of course, her little comment had made Famir completely red as well and they both fell into an awkwardly silence.

**I hope you are satisfied with this chapter, the next one is a bit longer and with much talking, but I hope you will forgive me for that. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Douglyn learned to accept the situation she was in. Ruth and Mylo were fated never to be with her anymore, but that was her sacrifice for their happiness. Famir had told her about his aunt's influence in the matter. Ruth needed someone to guide her now that she was left with no money of her own. Of course, Mrs. Feather would gladly give her all the money her daughter needed, but it just was not possible. Being a married woman, Ruth already had received her share of her inheritance. Her poor mother, who still had one daughter to care for and no husband by her side, was simply not able to give her an extra amount of cash. Legally, Ruth left her fortune with her husband. Being the circumstances as they were, Ruth would never call on Authur again. This was the path she had chosen for herself. She was bound to rely on miss Ravenna to give her a future. For the next few months, Famir and Douglyn were forced to abandon the matter and attempt to their normal lives. Famir had much work to do, so Douglyn decided to start assisting her mother. After all, it would be very helpful for her in the future to be able to deal with business and payments herself.

One day Famir came into her study with a proposal to go to Scotland. To pay a visit to his mother.

"But what about business?"Asked Douglyn surprised.

"I can continue with it once we are there. My mother asked us to come personally. She has thought of that possibility herself. Famir drew a chair and sat down next to his fiancée. She says it is time that I start to work with my own part of my father's company. She thinks it is a good idea to unite our companies as soon as possible." A silence fell and Douglyn tried to figure out what Famir was thinking. She decided to ask him straight out.

"Famir. He began louder than she exactly wanted to be and it made Famir start. Does uniting our companies bother you? You can tell me." Douglyn looked at him very closely, but Famir turned his head away.

"You idiot, that is not the issue here." Famir replied bluntly.

"Yes it is! I do not want you to be unhappy. You can marry someone else if you like." Once again Douglyn blurred something out before she even thought about it. Famir's eyes widened and he looked immediately at Douglyn again. Astonished by the comment she just made. It was clear that he did not know how to answer her. Finally he let out a sigh of annoyance but at the same time a small blush appeared on his face.

"Stop doubting yourself. He said in a normal calm manner. Do I look like someone who would want that. The whole dawn company doesn't matter to me in the least, nor does that union. I stay with you, because you are you." He said that last bit in a manner as if he wanted to add: Do you still not get that? And he still looked annoyed, but his comment conjured a beautiful smile upon Douglyn's face.

"You are right Famir. She said smiling. I am sorry." Seeing her delighted smile, Famir could not help himself to give her a lovingly smile in return. Then he stood up and went back to his own study to write back to Lady Donnell.

They sat out for Scotland the week after that. A small escort came with them, they would stay in Scotland as well, until they had to accompany them on the journey back. Mrs. Feather once again had to stay home. Famir and Douglyn traveled in the first carriage. Although it was large enough for them to be seated in front of each other, Famir had taken his seat next to Douglyn. He figured it more welcome to her, since she really seemed to doubt his feelings for her. It was never been his intention to appear so indifferent to her. At first he wondered if it was necessary to start a conversation, but soon after he had taken his seat, she gave him a sweet , warm smile and looked away to gaze through the window of the carriage to the beautiful scenery that passed by. Clearly he had done enough.

Lady Rachel welcomed them personally in her large castle, in which she now practically lived alone. She embraced her son and held him tight. That gave a silly sight because Famir had out grown his mother by a couple of inches. Then she fixed her eyes upon Douglyn. A bright smile coloured her still beautiful face and he walked in on her with quite some enthusiasm.

"My, you have grown since I last saw you, miss Douglyn. Lady Rachel said cheerfully. You have taken some beauty from your mother and sister, I dare say. How lovely you look!" Lady Rachel had good eyes, Douglyn had indeed grown. She had gained more figure in her body and her face was a little thinner, but she still had her freckles. Lady Rachel gave her a hug as well. Douglyn was overwhelmed by her kindness and moved away a bit in Famir's direction, who gave her a side smile.

"Do not be that way, she just gave you a compliment, silly." He grinned. Douglyn noticed that Famir was more at ease now. It had always been clear that Famir had a strong bond with his mother, but it was more than that. it was like a great weight had fallen off his shoulders. Douglyn could feel the same pressure falling from her own shoulders as well. It was because of Lady Rachel. Douglyn then remembered the title the people had given her. 'Most loyal.' Douglyn began to understand that it did not point out to a role as wife or husband, but to the strength to be yourself. She gave everybody the strength to be 'loyal' to themselves. Douglyn smiled. What a beautiful title. She thought. Lady Rachel now looked at both her guests and Douglyn could see her curiosity. The last time she had seen them, Douglyn and Famir were dancing on Douglyn's birthday party. She must have seen some sort of spark between them then and was now eager to know of any developments. 'Tell me, do you love each other?' The question was clear to read on her face. But Lady Rachel controlled herself. Instead she said: "I assume you are exhausted from your journey. I will have your luggage taken to your rooms while we can move into one of the private parlors, were we can talk."

Famir and Douglyn suddenly looked both very serious. She wanted to discuss business already? Thought Douglyn nervously. What if she wanted to plan their wedding already? But soon after Lady Rachel had seen their serious faces, she smiled at them comfortingly. "Do not look so distressed. She smiled. I have some news that surely will delight you two. Follow me." With that she turned around and headed for the stairs. Famir and Douglyn followed her. Curious about the news.

Soon they were seated in a fine, large room with a warm fire blazing in a large hearth. Lady Rachel took her seat on a couch in front of her guests and looked first at each in turn before she spoke.

"I have received a letter from Authur two days ago." She said with delight. Douglyn looked at Famir and he looked at her. They both had a relieved, yet disbelieving expression on their faces.

"Thank goodness he is still alive." Douglyn sighed.

"What exactly did he have to say? " Asked Famir very curious.

"Well, he wrote that he completed his task and that it is also his father's will that he returns home to take what is his. My husband no longer whishes for me to uphold the company any longer and pass it entirely on to your brother. Except your share, of course. She added to Famir. Your father will also be back with us soon. He no longer has a role to play on the battlefield."

"Will he have some expectations from us once he is back in Scotland?" Asked Famir. Even though he asked it politely, there was a sense of bitterness in his voice.

Lady Rachel looked a bit sad at that question, clearly she did not want to force anything on her son. "Well, he expects you to be able to answer him one question. 'Do you want to marry Douglyn and fuse the two companies or not?' Douglyn looked at her feet. She knew Famir had a severe disgust for this way to get more power. But it was not just his father, he knew that. it was just how this world was meant to work. Douglyn heard him let out a great sigh.

"I will say this to you and I will say it to my father as well. Famir began, clearly irritated. I am going to marry Douglyn and fuse our companies. But I will never do it for our wealth or for any of my family. I will do it for Douglyn's happiness." Douglyn looked up at him. Famir's face was twisted with anger, but he also looked determined.

"I knew you would, my son. Replied Lady Rachel warmly. She had tears in her eyes, which she first wiped away before she spoke again. So I trust Miss Douglyn has no objections, either?" Douglyn could only shake her head, her voice had completely failed her at that moment, she had tears in her eyes as well.

"Did Authur write something else?" Asked Famir to get back on the subject.

"Yes. Lady Rachel said. Once he is here, he wants to talk to you two about miss Ruth."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ruth walked through the woods near miss Ravenna's house to spend some time alone. A lot had happened this past year. She could not even recall her wedding with Authur. But why should she? Authur was gone, most likely he died already. Actually she was glad with the facts as they were. If Authur would die, then she would be a free woman again. Right now she did not have any information about her husband, she was cut off from all that. last week, after she brought Mylo with her, miss Ravenna started to plan their marriage. It would happen in a new circle of people. A sociality which knew nothing about Ruth's marriage and past. Everything should be fine.

Just then, Ruth heard the sound of footsteps upon twigs and she halted. She listened, but heard nothing. Then, when she wanted to walk on, someone grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back. Ruth's heart made a skip. There was something about the feeling of that hand that brought her into grave dismay. She closed her eyes when her captor forced her to face him.

"Ruth." He said and with a start Ruth opened her eyes. Her face twisted in terror. How could this be? She asked herself. It was Authur who stood before her.

"You are still alive." Ruth whispered, her face still in great shock. No, how? Her thoughts went on. Why is he not gone, how can I ever be free? Ruth was at the edge of despair, when she saw her husband smile at her with great relieve in his eyes. He drew her near and held her tight.

"I know I should have stayed Ruth." He said. That brought Ruth back into reality.

"But you did not. You do not love me." She replied to him bitterly and Authur let go of her. To Ruth's annoyance, he still smiled.

"Neither did you, Ruth. But the little time with you taught me new things. This world we live in, designs our future and roles. I was meant to take your wealth. Now I realize that some things cannot be planned. I did not plan to fall in love with you, Ruth. But I did."

Ruth's eyes widened in disbelieve. "With me? She asked and he nodded. But you left me to die." She whispered.

"I kept on living for your sake, to be able to tell you this." Replied Authur honestly. A silence fell. This was not meant to happen. Ruth thought. Why did he not leave her with cold feelings. She turned her head away.

"Go away. She said coldly.

"It is true, this is-"

"Stop it! Interrupted Ruth him sharply, but Authur kept his position.

"This emotion is not a fake. He assured her. I realize very well what you been through. I was not able to give you the comfort you deserve and I know that sir Mylo is."

"Eh? " Ruth looked at him again.

"Let me heal your wounds and give you your freedom back. Come with me to Scotland and I will break our marriage." At first, Ruth was completely stunned, but then she started to laugh very loudly.

"What you are saying cannot be true. She laughed. When her hallow laugh faded away to be replaced by a intense sad face, she said: Whom should I believe? Can this really be? She looked into Authur's eyes. He nodded and the kind look upon his face brought tears into her eyes. She then nodded her head in reply.

Ruth had agreed with Authur to meet him in two weeks from now at his castle in Scotland. Ruth was not quite keen to return to her past home, but it would finally make her free. She could see the possibilities of her future again. There was even a chance that she could speak to her mother again. She had finally found hope. That feeling made her think of her poor little sister Douglyn. A big lump filled her throat. I have hurt her in so many ways. And all this time she tried to teach me the hope I now feel. I even loathed her for that. I thought she wanted to take Mylo from me, but she only wanted for us both to smile again. Big tears ran over her cheeks. Could Douglyn ever forgive her? With these twisted emotions she entered her guardian's house. Her whole body trembled while she went up the stairs to her mistress's chamber. When she opened the door Ravenna sat at the only window in the room. Straight backed and slowly sipping her tea.

Ruth swallowed. She needed to act like nothing changed. She walked into the room and halted before miss Ravenna's chair. Just like she normally did. " I am back, miss." She said and tried to sound cheerful. Ravenna looked at her. For the first time Ruth was able to see her through different eyes. Now that she no longer believed that Ravenna could save her, she got scared of her mistress's face. Ravenna's expression was hard and cold and she had 'the Donnell eyes'. Big round crazy eyes, which connected her to Lord Donnell, who had the same eyes. Miss Ravenna gave her a smile, which looked more cunning than kind. "Welcome back, my sweet dear. She replied. Did you decide about your wedding clothes yet?"

"I have not found the good time for that, ma'am." Replied Ruth and she bowed her head as if she was ashamed.

" That is not good. You must look your best, you know. I have succeeded in regulating your marriage for the next Saturday. Your only way to repay me is to appear in perfect glory at your wedding and pass some of that glory to me." She sounded very sternly and unkind.

"I understand."

"You better, I am working very hard to accomplish this. It is not easy for someone like me. Even though a few drops of Donnell runs through my veins, my father was less fortunate in his wealth. I deserve much better in live than this small house. I am sick and tired of it."

"Poor mistress Oldwood. Faked Ruth, who began to see more and more that she and Mylo were being used. She decided to push her act even further and said: We should be thankful that Authur is likely dead then."

Miss Ravenna smiled satisfied. "I have never liked that boy, nor his brother. They both have some pleasant dark qualities from their father's side, but in the end they are just soft. Especially that younger one. What was his name? Ah yes Famir. Very good swordsman he was and cold as ice to all others. To think he would fall in love head over heel with your sister. It is very shameful. Their mother is very kind hearted and keeps me informed about the events in Scotland. She wrote to me the day before yesterday that Authur is coming back home and that Famir and your sister are there visiting for a few weeks. Lady Rachel is overjoyed. Ravenna looked disgusted. None of them form a threat, but it would be easy to send some people to their castle to eliminate Authur, just in case."

An intense cold took hold of Ruth's entire body. "Please, that is not necessary. She cried out in a high voice. I can manage to live through this sin myself."

"Do you not trust me? If I kill Authur, then you will have your inheritance back. Do not think so full of yourself to think that you do not need me. Sneered miss Ravenna. I can make you loved again, you cannot do that own your own. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Ruth shaking.

But miss Ravenna was not satisfied yet. She gave Ruth an evil grin. " Good, it will be quite easy for me to use Lady Rachel to get through to your mother and sister. I can change their happiness into an internal grieve if I want to."

"No, please. I will do as you ask!" Cried Ruth out.

"Wonderful. Well, goodnight then." Miss Ravenna returned to her tea and started to drink it with her eyes closed. This was Ruth's order to leave and that she did gladly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ruth didn't go to her room, however. She went straight to Mylo's room and entered it quickly, without even knocking first.

"My lord." She began shaking. Mylo looked at her confused.

"Come now, why so distressed, my princess? He said and walked to her with spread arms to embrace her for comfort. Within a few days we can get married and can finally gave Ravenna our thanks." He said.

"Mylo, there is another way. Said Ruth while Mylo wrapped his arms around her. I do not trust that woman. We can pay for our sins ourselves and return to the way we lived before."

"How? Mylo whispered and it caused a shiver over Ruth's spine. He slowly let go of her and kept his head bowed. You cannot even win your own family's love, how will you return?" An edge of mockery sounded in his voice. Ruth braced herself, Mylo's wavering caused him to fell back to his evil side. It scared Ruth off, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Please listen to me. She begged him. I met Authur on my way here. He promised me that he will break my marriage with him, so you and I can be together. We can get married and be happy and have our old lives back."

"Happy? Asked Mylo with an insane look in his eyes. You must be joking. We can never be happy again if we stay close to our relatives. Once you and I marry, my family will take everything we have. They do not care."

Ruth reached out and held her love close to her body. "Poor Mylo. She whispered caringly. We must have faith. Together we can get through. As long as we have each other. She kissed him tenderly on his lips and looked at him. Mylo still had his doubts, but Ruth made a change in his heart, it was clearly to read on his face. He wanted to believe in his love.

Famir, Douglyn and even Lady Rachel stared at Authur. They could not believe what he just had pronounced. He was willing to end his marriage to bring Ruth back to her family. Ruth can come back, she can smile again. A beaming smile coloured Douglyn's face.

"What about Mylo? Is he willing to come back?" Asked Famir, it was clear that his friend's mental state still worried him. He wanted answers.

"Well, unfortunately, I do not know Mylo's thoughts about the matter. But I'm sure he won't leave Ruth." Replied Authur regretfully. Douglyn looked sad and when she saw Famir's face, she knew he also feared for his friend.

Finally Ruth and Mylo arrived just outside the Donnell mansion. Ruth wore a Bordeaux red gown which she often used to wear at home and she had a sweet smile upon her face. Mylo on the other hand also wore his usual clothes, but looked less happy. It was a bit of an awkward scene, seeing Ruth so happy while Mylo looked indifferently away and even a bit ashamed. But it didn't bother Douglyn at the time.

"Ruth!" She cried out and ran at full speed to her sister. Unfortunately, she tripped over a pebble on the lawn. Ruth grabbed just in time her upper arm and pulled and onto her feet before she hit the floor.

"Calm down, you are going to fall." Ruth said with a startled voice.

"Sorry. Douglyn replied, still a bit dizzy. I guess I always will stay clumsy." She laughed with a silly face. But then Ruth wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I love you so much Douglyn. I am so sorry." She said softly and Douglyn could hear the lump in her throat.

"Ruth. Douglyn began to sob very loudly and ungracefully. I love you too."

Meanwhile Famir approached Mylo. "Mylo. He said. Are you alright?"

"To be honest, I do not know. Replied Mylo and he looked indeed a bit puzzled. It does feel good to see you again, Famir."

Famir smiled. "At least you sound like your old clueless self again." He said and Mylo smiled back.

"Sorry." He said and he just sounded Douglyn from a few minutes ago.

"There is someone you have to tell that, stupid." Famir nodded in Douglyn's direction.

"You are right Famir. Mylo said, he walked to Douglyn and bowed deeply before her. When he stood up straight again he looked at her very seriously. Douglyn. He began. Please forgive me for my despicable behavior towards you in the past days. You do not deserve it. I acted out of my own despair and weakness and let you suffer for it. Can you please forgive me." He put his hand on his chest, at his heart to make his point clear. Douglyn got very shy and a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Mylo. Warned Famir with a grimace. You do not have to go that far." Famir looked quite sarcastic, but when Douglyn gave him a lovingly smile he quickly turned his head away.

"Mylo, it is good to see you all healthy again." Said Lady Rachel and she walked towards him. Mylo looked startled, most likely he had not seen her.

"is it? He asked her. I am responsible for your son's broken marriage. Not to mention I ruined the expansion of Lord Donnell's company." Mylo did not understand, how could he be forgiven so easily? But Lady Rachel laughed.

"Do not worry about it. Authur saw this coming long ago. It is his choice to make Ruth happy. And besides. She hugged him tightly. You did it for love. You cannot live without Ruth, can you? She let go off him again and looked at him caringly. My husband has to put up with the loss of his daughter-in-law then. I'm sure he can manage that, we have some very good news for him as well when he comes back. She smiled mysteriously, but let her eyes linger off on purpose in Famir's direction. Mylo looked at Famir, while Ruth looked at Douglyn. They both got a shy expression as reply. Mylo frowned at his friend's strange behavior, but Ruth understood immediately and clapped her hands cheerfully together.

"I see. Congratulations to both of you!" She said smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lord Donnell returned home. Authur wasted no time and went to seek his father's forgiveness for what he was about to do. Lord Donnell was not happy about the matter, nor was he surprised.

"This is your decision, my son. He said to Authur. Everyone else was present in the large parlor as well and they all listened in patience. But to be honest it does not surprise me in the least. He continued. Miss Ruth is a difficult young woman to keep. He gave a wicked looking smile to Ruth. She stood next to Authur, for she also was responsible for the bad news. What does surprise me. Lord Donnell added suddenly. Is your choice to change in her favor. I thought you took more after me than to do that." And there they were again. Lord Donnell's blunt, ruthless remarks. As if the whole world was his own chessboard to play with. Famir's mind darkened, he hated his father for that.

"Be that as it may. Replied Authur with a demanding voice. I still wish for my marriage with miss Ruth to be canceled. She should be free again to make her own choices."

"Very well, do as you please. Lord Donnell said indifferently. But I trust you will find yourself a better match the next time." Authur nodded obediently and stepped back.

"Famir! Called Lord Donnell immediately afterwards. Famir stepped forth, but he did not look his father in the eye and worn a stubborn face. Famir, I hope you have better news for me. His father said. You will live up to your role as my son, will you not?"

Famir looked up with pure hatred in his eyes. "I won't do anything for you, understand that well. He snapped, staring straight at his father. I told my mother this and I will say it once more. Your wishes mean nothing to me. I have no desire to become like you. He waited a few seconds. Then he continued with a voice more calm and that came straight from his heart. Famir wanted to sound as truthful as possible. He took a deep breath. I want to marry Douglyn. He said. Because I love her." Famir didn't care what his father's reactions would be. He turned around and saw Douglyn. With her head till her neck deep red and with wide open eyes, she stood there speechless. He walked to her and looked at her with a warm lovingly smile.

"F-Famir. Douglyn said almost soundlessly. What you just said.."

"I mean it. Replied Famir and he took her hand. Will you marry me?"

"W-weren't we already supposed to?" Stuttered Douglyn in ashamed panic. Her lips moved a few times but she could say nothing more. She tried to step back and misplaced her foot. She fell, but jumped up again in a blink of an eye. Her whole body trembling with nerves.

"Duck." Began Famir and Douglyn blushed even more. He never called her that in the presents of others. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you. I know I made many mistakes, but you changed me."

"O-of course do I trust you Famir. Cried Douglyn out in a high voice. Of course I do."

"Then, is that a 'yes' or a 'no'? Grinned Famir, amused by her innocence.

Douglyn smiled shyly and looked away. "Yes." She said only.

The canceling of Ruth and Authur's marriage took place the following day. It was a rainy day and was perfect for such serious business. They all didn't see Authur until the very moment he was needed to put his signature on the legal document. He looked as gloomy as the weather. He sat down next to Ruth at Lord Donnell's desk upon which the form lay. A deep silence fell and Famir saw his brother's hand shake when he dipped his feather in the ink. Famir saw Ruth reach out to Authur's shoulder to give him some comfort. At that Mylo, who sat at Ruth's other side, looked out of the corner of his eye at Ruth. His gaze was filled with anger. He stood up and in a rage, he grabbed his fiancée's arm and lifted her off her chair.

"Mylo? Gasped Ruth shocked. That hurts, let go."

"You were thinking of not signing, were you not? Mylo shouted. Can you truly say that you love me?" He let go and Ruth fell hard back upon her chair. Mylo then stormed out of the room. Famir wasted no time and ran after him. When he caught up with him, he forced Mylo so hard against the nearest wall that he almost hit his head against it. Famir had no attention to be kind and grabbed Mylo firmly by his hair.

"Don't give me this face! Famir yelled. I hate this face. You have to pull yourself together!"

"Well, what do you know?" Sneered Mylo back.

"Do not give me that! Snapped Famir and tightened his grip on Mylo's hair. You have to fight this wavering or you will never be able to move forward. What scares you to move on? Famir looked his friend in the eyes and let go off him. What scares you?" He asked again, more friendly. Mylo stared at Famir. His eyes changed slowly, now they were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"The white raven." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Ravenna Oldwood. Said Mylo. She will come for us. We deceived her and she will have us dead for it. I thought I could trust Ruth and find the strength to stand up against her."

"You _can_ trust Ruth, Mylo. Assured Famir him. You can trust Ruth, me and Douglyn. You have to put your faith in us."

Mylo nodded and managed a smile. He stepped away from the wall and looked more confident. "Alright, Famir, I will do that." He said.

"Good. Famir smiled. Then go back and apologize to Ruth. She needs you by her side. You love her right?"

"Thank you, Famir. I will. He nodded once more and set off, leaving Famir on his own.

Famir stood there for a while. The white raven, huh? He thought with a grimace. He then walked back.

In front of the door, stood Douglyn. She had been waiting for him. "They are signing the form now."She said smiling.

"Good." Replied Famir, but Douglyn could see that something was bothering him.

"Famir?" She asked.

"I was thinking about what Mylo said to me." Famir replied thoughtfully

"And what was that?"

"He said that 'the white raven' will come for them. Which means that we can expect a visit from my aunt." Famir said and he looked very serious.

"What will you do?" Asked Douglyn him concerned.

"I do not know, but if she threatens any of us, I will point my sword to her chest."

**Yeah! This is the second time Fakir proposes to Duck in one of my stories! I hope you all liked this chapter, please let me know. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was clear what had t be done. Ruth and Mylo had to leave Scotland and seek home somewhere else. Lady Rachel swore she would not slip anything about it to miss Oldwood when she wrote to her again.

With a smile from both sides Ruth and Mylo parted from Lord and Lady Donnell and headed for Wales. Ravenna knew little about Mylo's family because she never had cared about it before. Now that would be her undoing. In Wales lived Mylo's older sister named Myra. Ravenna did not even know of her existence. They would be save enough there. Lady Rachel feared for her son's safety as well and advised him to take Douglyn back to England and stay there. She thought that if the four of them were separated far away from each other, they would be safer. Famir did not argue, but still would returning to their town in England mean that they would be closer to Ravenna. It was for this reason that Famir offered to return to England himself and leave Douglyn in the protection of the Donnell household. But Douglyn would not hear of it and stayed with her believe that they should stay together.

"We will be stronger that way." She had said to Famir when he told her about his concerns. Of course did Famir not want to leave Douglyn, so he gave in to her logic.

Famir and Douglyn traveled home with their escort. While they did Douglyn thought about her last conversation with Ruth. She and Mylo had sent a letter to Mylo's sister to ask her for hospitality. On the very day they got her approval they left for Wales, with a small protection from Lord Donnell. Ruth had promised she would write to Douglyn as soon as she could. Because of the threat from miss Oldwood, Ruth and Mylo were planning to marry in Wales. This would unfortunately mean that Famir and Douglyn could not be part of their wedding party. Of course did Douglyn understand, but still she wished she could see her sister get married.

Mrs. Feather was filled with joy to see them both again. She really had taken a liking to Famir during his time at the Feather household, so it made her very happy to hear that he had proposed to her daughter. Mrs. Feather reached out her hand to Famir and stroked him gently over his left cheek. She smiled at him. "I am sure you will make my daughter happy. She stepped back and, while still smiling, she added: but your wedding will have to wait till I have time to achieve it. The company takes a lot of time from me."

"Let me take it over from you, the company, that is." Offered Famir nicely.

"I will be glad if you did, but you have your own share to cope with now. Said Mrs. Feather concerned. You would overwork yourself."

"Yes Famir, do not do rash things. Cried Douglyn also very concerned. You do not have to do it." But Famir was not to be persuaded.

"If I help you, you can pass over your duties to me much quicker. Reasoned Famir. In the end I will have that much work anyway."

"I will help you whenever I can."Said Douglyn suddenly with a determined face.

So it was settled that Douglyn and Famir took over Mrs. Feather's duties, but Douglyn still had her worries. She choose to tell Famir that once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him when they stepped outside, into the garden to clear their minds after the long journey.

Famir gave her a smile. "Didn't you say 'yes' to my proposal?" Asked Famir back with a teasing smile.

"Yes, but I never meant for you to work so hard for it. I can wait. I mean, it is dangerous to overwork yourself." Protested Douglyn in a high voice, trying to make him understand and she pulled a funny, distressed face. She wanted him to understand that he should not carry every burden alone.

"We do it for you mother too, you know. Continued Famir. We take a great burden off her shoulders, which was unintentionally left to her by your father. Eventually she would pass it over to us. Besides, once we are married we will have our own house, your mother will not have to take care of us anymore."

Douglyn smiled, it all became suddenly more positive in her head. Famir had once again thought things through already. They walked in silence and Douglyn let her thoughts go astray. She thought of her own house with Famir. That would be nice. She would take care of her own household and try every day to do her best to be a good wife. Would that mean she had to address him as 'my dear' or 'love', just like her mother had called her father? She had thought it so normal back then. Even when Ruth spoke so sweetly to Mylo, even though they were not married yet, she had not questioned it. There were more things which she never really had thought about. She would then share her chamber with Famir. Not to mention will their families expect the two of them to bring up an heir. What if I am unable to bare a son? Thought Douglyn suddenly in panic. She bit her lower lip and looked very frustrated while her whole face coloured deep red.

"Duck? Interrupted Famir her thoughts. He sighed when he saw her panicked expression. Calm down. He said. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing! Blurred Douglyn out with a start, but then she calmed down and said: Say Famir, doesn't that scare you? Expectations from others?"

"I do not care for those things. Replied Famir thoughtfully and honest. I once lived up to people's expectations when I was a knight, but I never cared about their opinions when I cast away my sword. Now I am considered as too weak and unfit to protect anyone, but that does not bother me."

"Why did you change your way then?" Asked Douglyn him curious.

"I discovered that all that fighting would not satisfy anyone. You cannot protect anyone by committing wars. It certainly did not do me any good. In the end it was Authur who saved and protected Mylo, not me."

Douglyn watched Famir from the corner of her eye. He looked quite depressed and she felt sorry for him. She went to walk closer to him and took his arm.

"In the end it was you who really got through to his true self. She said with a sweet smile. Authur may have made a sacrifice for his sake, but he could never understand Mylo better than you do." Famir looked at her surprised, but then a soft, sweet smile appeared.

A month passed and Douglyn received a letter from Ruth, in which she wrote that she and Mylo were married and were now living temporarily in Myra's summer cottage. Mylo worked for his brother-in-law in a business that built large ships. Over about a year, they would have enough income to buy their own house, but for now they were doing just fine. Ruth also wrote how she longed to see her sister again and so she invited both Douglyn and Famir for a visit. But that visit would have to wait. Mrs. Feather had succeeded in arranging her daughter's wedding. Now it was Douglyn's turn to write to Ruth and invite her and Mylo for her own wedding.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On the day Douglyn and Famir would marry was Douglyn very restless. She kept passing up and down the castle and could not hold still for one minute. It was a good thing that she had a reason to be free from her business with the company, or else she would certainly make some fatal mistakes

"Calm down." Said Pileka impatiently.

"Yes Douglyn, calm down before you do something catastrophic. You are more spaced out than usual." Said Lillie.

"Oh, sorry." Douglyn stopped with her running and came to her friends. Do not worry, I am alright. I am just a little bit nervous."

"What for? Exclaimed Pileka. You are not the first one who gets married. It is not that big of a deal. At least you marry a wonderful man like mister Famir." She said bitter. A few weeks back Pileka's parents received a marriage proposal for her from the local poet. He was from an agreeable status and so her parents accepted it, but Pileka did not. This young man was not very bright and seemed to be forever stuck in his own imagination. He did not listen to any other reason and had unfortunately fancied Pileka as his bride.

"Come now Pileka. Tried Douglyn to cheer her friend up. At least mister Femio (I just now I thought of putting him into the story, so his name stays the same) got a lively way of seeing things. You might grow to like him in the end." But Douglyn could not hide her own doubts about that. There had been a time when Femio had an eye on herself. There was no hope he would ever understand the feelings of others. Douglyn had to hide for him countless times, but either he or his butler would have found her. And there was this bull of his. It appeared out of nowhere and abducted her to his house. Luckily Femio was too much of a fool to do anyone serious harm.

"You know we will always be there to support you. Said Lillie and she laid her hand on Pileka's shoulder. And you have Douglyn's clumsiness to distract you. Today is going to be so much fun."

"Fun?" Asked Douglyn confused.

"Of course, you are bound to do something silly today." Lillie laughed cheerfully.

"P-please do not say that!" Panicked Douglyn.

"Oh do not worry. Pileka patted Douglyn on her shoulder. A wedding is nothing special, really." But Douglyn was still nervous. She wanted to think it was because she thought herself to be too young, but that was not true. Many maidens married at their 15th and Douglyn would soon celebrate her 16th birthday. It was not that she was scared either. It was more excitement that made her this restless. She could not wait to be married, but she just could not believe it was happening.

Late in the afternoon, Pileka and Lillie called her to change into her wedding gown. It was the most complicated dress she ever had put on. A very tight corset was tight around her waist. The little figure she had in her body got squeezed together so that her chest and hips were more accentuated. The dress was coloured ocean blue, so it suited her eyes. The sleeves were wide and mid-length. The shoulders started low and let to a very low cervix. Around her bare neck Douglyn wore a necklace with small white pearls. On top of her hair she wore a horned hat with a veil. Douglyn looked with astonishment into the mirror in front or her. Her hair, that she usually wore in a braid, framed her face with big curls. Her mother had chosen the dress and Douglyn trusted her judgment, but still she thought it a bit too much. She doubted if Famir would think it necessary. She looked at her face more closely. Her round cheeks were gone, her head was now heart-shaped and all her freckles were gone too. ( She has now Princess Tutu's beauty, because I figured she reached her age.) Douglyn could not help but smile and her eyes beamed. Today is the happiest day of my live. She thought.

She met Famir in front of the church, where the pastor was waiting for them. According to the traditions of this age, the pastor would first ask the audience before they all entered the church if there were any objections against the union. When this was not the case, the party could enter for the ceremony. (I couldn't find much about the ceremony, so I will improvise.) Famir gave Douglyn a small smile while they walked to the altar. Famir also looked nervous and that made Douglyn feel more at ease.

The pastor started to speak and his voice echoed through the church, accompanied by the organ. The church was the only one in their town. It was not very remarkable, but it was big enough to house large weddings. Behind the altar was a big coloured window with a painting of Maria and Jesus and at the two side walls stood a few statues, each surrounded by burning candles. Mrs. Adelle Feather came from a high catholic family and she went every Sunday to the church, but Douglyn's father had not been of the church and because of that Douglyn did not go into a church often. The organ made her mind go astray and the slow manner in which the pastor spoke made it even harder for Douglyn to keep her attention at the altar. At least the pastor asked Famir if he wanted to take Douglyn to be his wife. When Famir said 'I do' skipped Douglyn's heart a beat and she felt her cheeks heating up. Then the pastor turned to her and her heartbeat rose.

"Do you Douglyn Feather, take Famir Donnell to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her slowly.

"I do." A lump filled Douglyn's throat when she said it, but her eyes beamed and a beautiful smile coloured her face. Famir turned to Douglyn and when he put the ring around her finger, he looked at her in a way he never had done before, it was indescribable. With shaken hands, Douglyn gave Famir his ring.

"By the power destined in me, I pronounce you man and wife." Echoed the voice of the pastor. The organ died away while Famir brought his face closer and Douglyn went to stand on her toes. A sweet, loving kiss ended the ceremony. Douglyn could not stop her herself and gave Famir her characteristic, silly smile afterwards. She loved him so much.

After the ceremony, the party gathered in the castle to celebrate the marriage. The castle was filled with music, laughter and dancing guests. Douglyn thought it was very much like her last birthday. But now she got even more attention from her guests and she could not walk freely through the rooms without constantly being congratulated. She saw more relatives than she ever had seen before in her live and they all seemed to be very pleased. But the visit of her sister meant more to her than all their praises together. Ruth and Mylo were the first to greet them. The first thing Douglyn noticed was Mylo's smile. He was simply beaming while he walked to Famir.

"Congratulations Famir. He said, after that he gave Douglyn a little bow. And to you too Douglyn."

"Thank you." Smiled Famir. The relieve to see his friend smile again a was clear to read on his face.

"We are sorry, you could not come to our wedding, thought." Said Ruth guilty.

"That is alright, Ruth. Do not worry about it." Smiled Douglyn and she took her sister's hands into her own.

"You look incredible, Douglyn." Ruth smiles and Douglyn blushed a bit at her sister's compliment. Ruth then gripped her pulse and dragged her further away from their husbands.

"What is wrong Ruth?" Asked Douglyn concerned, but then she saw de delight on Ruth's face.

"Ssshh. Ruth put her finger against her lips. I want you to hear this first, you can tell it to Famir later."

"Eh? What is it?"

"I still do not know it for certain. Ruth began very softly and Douglyn had to come very close to be able to hear her. But I think I am pregnant."

"WHAT?" Blurred Douglyn out in surprise.

"Ssshh, hush. I said it is not certain yet, but I did tell Mylo about it."

"But can that be, so soon?" Douglyn had her doubts.

"I know I is. Sometimes that can be the case."

"And are you happy with it?" Asked Douglyn smiling.

"Of course. I think this is just what Mylo needs. He is still wavering, you see? Now that he is so close to the family he wanted to avoid. But Myra and her husband Richard welcomed us warmly and I think Mylo begins to trust them again."

"That is wonderful." Douglyn looked at Mylo, who was still talking to Famir. No wonder he can smile like that. Thought Douglyn happily.

Eventually everyone started to chat and dance with each other and Famir and Douglyn were left alone again.

"Do you want to dance too?" Asked Famir while they stood quietly alongside the dance floor.

"W-well Famir. I am still shaking all over my body. I do not think I can dance right now. Replied Douglyn honest, but also a bit ashamed. On top of that. she continued. Is it hard to move in this dress. It is stiff and too tight." Douglyn had already removed her hat, which had been tight together under her chin, but still it was hard for her to breath properly.

"I see. Replied Famir. I am sorry for asking."

"No that is alright. You do not have to apologize." Said Douglyn hasty.

"I agree that the dress is a bit too much. Said Famir out of the blue and Douglyn looked surprised at him. But it does look good on you." Famir looked at his bride and gave her his sweet smile.

"Y-you really think so? Douglyn blushed. Personally I think it is too dashing for me."

Famir smiled and nodded at her comment, it was clear he also liked her better in her normal carefree way. They fell silent after that and Douglyn spotted Pileka a few feet away from her, together with Femio.

"Oh how lovely mademoiselle Douglyn looks tonight. Femio said dramatically. What divine beauty. It is not fair for Famir to have her for himself."

"Femio!" Warned Pileka angrily. Do not speak of mister Famir that way!"

"Oh do not worry, my maiden. Femio said. I do not wish to detest anyone. I was simply born to love everyone. But. He added and he took Pileka's hand and twisted her into a pirouette before her let her slowly fall into his arms. I have learned to love you even more."

Douglyn giggled when she saw a blush appear on her friend's confused face.

"Do we know him?" Asked Famir with a frown when he followed Douglyn's gaze.

"He is Pileka's fiancé. Smiled Douglyn while she kept her eyes on them. In fact, I know mister Femio from before that. There was even a time when I was thirteen years old that people said that I was in love with him and that we would look well together."

"You were?" Asked Famir in utter astonishment.

"No. Femio just followed me around and it was complete one-sided on his part." Replied Douglyn.

"Ah, no." Famir made a very odd face and looked awkwardly away. Apparently, he did not understand himself why he asked such a foolish question.

At midnight the celebration was over and all guests left, except for those who came from quite a distance, like Ruth and Mylo and stayed for the night. They all were tired and went to bed immediately.

**Note: because the first priority for a wedding was to bring up the next generation, the wedding-night ** **was essential. It was also considered to be part of the wedding ceremony, so Famir and Douglyn did spent such a night. I will not write that down however. The most important reasons for that are: **

**1 I already ranked my story to low for that.**

**2 It would be very much out of character for both of them and you all must know by now that I won't stand for that. J**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After that, Douglyn and Famir moved to Scotland to live at a small estate in Edinburgh. For a month they lived happily there when they got a letter from Mylo. Apparently he and Ruth were planning on visiting Authur and he hoped Famir and Douglyn could meet them there. The reason for this visit to collect some of Ruth's possessions which were still in Authur's house. Of course were Douglyn and Famir happy to take the invitation and they set off for Authur's house. Douglyn had told Famir about Ruth's pregnancy. Famir was very glad to hear it and also said it was something Mylo needed. It would give him a responsibility.

Of course did Authur expect his brother to come and he welcomed them most heartily. That evening Mylo and Ruth arrived and they all spent the evening with chatting and playing cards. Authur told Famir that he had been busy searching for a suitable match since Ruth left, but he had not been successful. Famir grimaced at the idea, but Authur had always been very loyal to Lord Donnell and tried his very best to please him. It must have been hard on him when he had disapproved his father.

The four friends stayed with Authur for a week. In this time, their luck ran out and The White Raven took her revenge. This happened during a little season feast, held in the centre of town around midnight. The five enjoyed the sight of the big fire at the square and the couples dancing around it. It was a beautiful clear night and everyone enjoyed their selves. Douglyn took her chance and danced with Famir, for now she wore a comfortable gown and had all the freedom she needed to dance. She liked dancing, very much indeed. It was always in her to make mistakes and get nervous, but not when she danced with Famir. For that moment it was just she and him, but for that reason she could not see the disaster that happened during their dance. Suddenly they heard a scream and Famir and Douglyn stopped to look startled at each other. The scream sounded like Ruth. When they ran in the direction of the sound, came Authur running towards them.

"Do you know what is happening?" He asked them breathlessly. "Where are Mylo and Ruth?" But he did not wait for an answer and ran on towards the dark alleys of the town. Famir and Douglyn followed.

The alleys were almost completely dark, but for a few lanterns outside some houses. Douglyn tried to keep up with her companions, but it was difficult to watch her step and she fell over the odd ground twice. When she finally came around the last corner, she gasped in horror.

Ravenna stood there with a cruel smile on her face. She had Ruth firmly in her left grasp and with her right hand she pointed a sharp dagger at whoever tried to rescue her prisoner.

"I warn you not to come any closer." She said. "Be wise or else you are dead." Ravenna smiled wickedly at her horrified audience. "Did you honestly think you could betray me and live on without another thought about it?" She hissed at Mylo.

"What do you want?" Said Mylo, he stepped back and looked at her quite obediently.

"I know this wretch came with the nerve to walk away from me." Explained Ravenna with a nod to Ruth. "I could have loved you both. You need me, but I will no longer give you my support. You are no threat to me, nor are my uncle's sons." She pointed with her dagger at Authur and Famir in turn. "Break your marriage." Ravenna commanded. "Break it and give me Ruth or you will suffer the consequences."

"No, you cannot do that!" Yelled Douglyn with a shaking voice. When Ravenna saw her emerge into her view, an insane grin appeared on her face.

"Douglyn Feather. She spoke. If you want to save your sister and your friends, do as I say. Write to your mother to tell her to declare my guardianship over her daughter. You have three days." With that said, Ravenna turned to leave. No one could do anything. The last thing they saw was a terrified Ruth with cold frozen tears in her eyes. A carriage came around a distant corner and after Ravenna had dragged the unfortunate Ruth in, they departed at full speed.

Douglyn did not know what to do. The decision was not hers to make after all.

"Write to your mother, Douglyn."Said Mylo with a hollow voice.

"Mylo, what are you saying? Reacted Famir startled. "You cannot give the Raven what she wants."

"I know, Famir." Replied Mylo defeated. "But I won't risk Ruth's life, even if that means giving up my own live. I know I will never see my beloved ever again. So once Ruth is save I will end my own live and wait for her in heaven."

"No, you mustn't give up, Mylo!" Cried Douglyn shocked. Big tears started to roll over her cheeks. "Please, think!" She pleaded. "You have worked so hard for your happiness. To throw it all away like this.."

"Please Mylo, do not be so easy to give up!" Agreed Famir and he stared hard at his friend. They were back at Authur's house. Authur had let them alone in one of his parlors.

"There is no hope." Mylo shook his head in despair.

"Of course there is!" Replied Famir firmly. "Just think of a solution." But Douglyn too had lost all hope, she did not see any way out of this. In the end she did not write to her mother, as Mylo had requested, instead, she and Famir packed their belongings and went to England.

What they did not know, was that Ravenna did not keep her promise and had already written to Mrs. Adelle Feather. When Douglyn returned to her old home, her mother had gone to miss Oldwood to claim her daughter. In fear waited Douglyn and Famir for Mrs. Feather's return.

A day later, one of the servants brought Douglyn a letter with a crow's feather attached.

To miss Douglyn Feather,

I write to you to inform you that I have no need for you anymore. If you value your lives, you and Famir must return to Scotland and never return to England ever again. Do not worry about your sister. I will make sure that she will marry rich and in great glory. As for your mother, she was a fool to think that she could cross me. It does not pity me in the least to let you know that your mother has found her death at my own hands.

I wish you a good day,

Miss Ravenna Kreahe Oldwood.

Douglyn looked as in a dream at the servant girl, while she lowered the letter with trembling hands. Normally the servant would leave the room after she delivered the letters, but she knew that the letter was about her mistress and she wanted to know the facts.

"My mother has found her death at the hands of The White Raven." Told Douglyn the girl in nothing more than a whisper. She felt a large lump in her throat and big threatening tears in her eyes. "Please can you leave me now?" Asked Douglyn with her last strength. The servant girl bowed with shaking hands and left her quickly. It was most likely that she would cry outside.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

With red swollen eyes and a chocked voice told the servant girl Famir about her mistress's death. Famir was shocked and his eyes widened. "Douglyn." He muttered more to himself than to the maid and he ran straight passed her without saying another word. He headed for Douglyn's room.

"DUCK!"He called when he swung the doors open. He looked about, but his beloved was not there. Curious, he looked around the room one more time and found a piece of paper on the bed. Famir walked towards it and picked it up. With great shock he saw that the letter was written in Mrs. Feather's handwriting. Famir sat himself down and started to read.

To my dear Douglyn,

I know I had some hand in your sister's misfortunes. It pains me that I could not protect her. My duty is not that what I attempt to do, but it is my will. Knowing it can result to my death, I will step out of the roll which was given to me and go collect my child. It is my wish to be this way, so I am asking you not to cry over me for too long. I am wishing you, Ruth, Famir and Mylo all the happiness in the world.

You will have all my love and affection.

Your mother,

Adelle Oak-Feather

The letter was stained all over with Douglyn's tears. Famir knew he had no time to lose, he had to find Douglyn. He went out of the room and headed for the front doors. There he found Lillie. Just Lillie and she looked frightened and gravely depressed, a sight Famir had never seen

"Mister Famir." She spoke quite breathless. "Please it is Douglyn, she just walked out. I do not know where to."

"Lillie, are you telling me you saw her leave?" Famir asked quickly. Lillie nodded. "Do you know which way she went?"

Lillie could only point in the direction of the woods. "It is getting dark." She remarked, more to herself.

"Thank you." Said Famir and he wanted to take his leave.

"Wait, take this." Lillie showed him the sword she had been holding behind her back.

"My sword, where did you get it?"Asked Famir surprised but firmly.

Tears appeared in Lillie's eyes." Pileka and I collected the moment Mrs. Feather left. We know we were not supposed to, but you will need it. Pileka said that."

Famir took the sword, thanked her and ran off into the dark woods.

Douglyn wandered past the trees. In a trance she walked on and on. The world had become a dark place, a dream that could not be true. People just ran about, only towards unhappiness. Hope is only an illusion. "What was I doing? Asked Douglyn herself. What is my existence?" What am I? I am not mine, I am not real! I used to chase hope until I found it. Will that forever be pointless?

These were the thoughts in Douglyn's head. She had no point of view, she did not even know where she was going. Her road ended at the edge of a lake and she looked at her reflection in the water. What a miserable sight she was. Her eyes were swollen and red, all the color in her face had gone and the light that always had shown in her eyes had died out. Her legs gave in and she fell down onto her knees. Softly she started to cry.

"What a great despair." Someone said and Douglyn awakened from her trance in a shock. She jumped onto her feet and looked around.

"Who is there?" She cried and looked around.

"Oh dear. Have you forgotten my voice already?"With great terror Douglyn watched Ravenna emerge from the trees. "You do not have the luxury to forget." Went Ravenna on. "After all, this despair is your own fault."

"Is it really all my fault?" Whispered Douglyn and she stepped back to the edge of the lake.

"That is right. You have done everything that made this possible. You have done well, Douglyn." Ravenna's mouth twisted into an evil, satisfied smile. Now that all is lost, you can actually escape this pain. Just step a little further back and the lake will take your despair away. Forever." Ravenna started to approach Douglyn in a threatening manner.

"Is this the only way?"Douglyn's mind had left her and unconsciously she stepped slowly into the water.

"Yes, that is right. Walk further and further." Whispered Ravenna. She had reached Douglyn and stepped into the cold water as well. Douglyn was down till her waist in the water. Ravenna reached out and gave her the last push, with a splash, Douglyn disappeared completely.

Famir rushed through the thick woods when he heard the sound of water nearby. His heart made a tremendous skip when he heard the splashing sound. He wasted no time and made for the lake in the center of the forest. When Famir emerged from the trees, he saw Ravenna walk away from the lake. She halted and looked at him. A cruel grin appeared on her face, then she ran off into the darkness. It was clear to Famir what had happened. He ran towards the water, pulled off his jacket and shirt in the process.

"Duck." Famir muttered before he jumped head down into the water. The cold water of the winter in January reached till deep within his bones. Carefully, he opened his eyes. The water stung and his vision was a bit vague, but it took him not long to find his love. There she was! Sinking deeper and deeper into the lake, not far from him. Famir swum to her. When he had taken a hold on her, he kicked as hard as he could against the water to get them both back to the surface. Once on land, Famir wrapped Douglyn in his jacket and pulled his shirt back on. With shaken hands of cold and fear he stroked his beloved through her hair and along her left cheek. To his relieve, Douglyn opened her eyes slightly.

"Famir?" Her lips said.

"Idiot."Famir said and he helped her sit straight. "Do not throw your live away like that." Famir's voice began to shake and tears formed in his eyes. "If I cannot even protect you, where would I be?" Douglyn had no chance to apologize. Famir pulled her close and kissed her tenderly to make his point clear.

"Famir." Douglyn finally said after Famir broke the kiss. "I did not mean to cause you pain. Everything is my fault."

"No Duck, that is not true. It is the Raven's fault." Famir replied with a soothing look in his eyes. Then Douglyn saw his sword.

"Wait Famir, you are not planning to fight her, are you?" She asked him concerned.

"I am."

"Please do not. It is very dangerous!" Pleaded Douglyn. "And I do not want you to kill anyone either."

"Duck."Famir gave her a firm look. "Please let me revenge your mother and your sister."

"But, please do not kill her."

Famir nodded and, without asking, he lifted her up and carried her all the way back to the castle.

**The idea for the lake with Douglyn almost drowning and Famir saving her, came from a reader in the beginning of this story. I can't find who it was, but I'd like to thank her. I kept the idea in mind and it turns out to fit in perfectly.**

**THANKS A LOT!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Back at the castle, Famir let Lillie take care of Douglyn and headed back to the woods. Douglyn had tried to stop him once more, but Famir's blood was boiling. He wanted to end Ravenna's game once and for all. Even if that meant to kill her, despite of his promise to Douglyn.

It surprised him how quickly he had found her. Ravenna was walking quite slowly and had reached just the end of the woods. Famir readied his sword. "Your game is over, White raven." He shouted when he drove his sword straight at her. Ravenna turned around. What surprised Famir the most was her confidence. She blocked his attack with the same dagger she had used the last time. No one came to her aid, as powerful as she was, she had chosen to take on a sword fight all on her own.

"I admire your bravery, young Famir." She sneered with a cruel grin upon her face. But I am much stronger than I look."

Famir did not waste his energy by talking and kept attacking. It was true that Ravenna could stand her ground, but her attacks were reckless and not very well aimed. Whether her insanity had come in her way or she lacked the skill didn't really matter. If Famir found one opening in her defense, he could harm her easily, but when he had taken a small distance from her to observe her movements, someone interrupted his chance. It was Douglyn and she jumped right in the middle of the fight. With shock Famir saw Ravenna prepare to throw the dagger at her. Quickly he pulled her by her waist to the ground. Famir heard the dagger land useless on the ground followed by an angry cry from Ravenna.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Yelled Famir at Douglyn.

"Please Famir do not fight." Douglyn pleaded again. Famir looked at her distressed face. Just when he wanted to say something, a figure in black and white sprinted past them. A high scream followed and Famir and Douglyn jumped up to see what had happened. To their great surprise they saw Mylo, he was dressed in black and with a long sword he had pierced Ravenna's heart. He pulled back his sword and Ravenna dropped dead on the ground.

"It is over now Famir." He said in his usual vague manner, but when he looked around to face his friends his expression was grim.

"Mylo, how did you get here?" Asked Famir his friend while he walked to him.

"I had thought about what you said and wanted to speak with you." Explained Mylo. He bowed his head sadly. "But then I heard what had happened and never made it to the castle, but went straight into the woods. I didn't know what to do, I needed time to think. Then I heard the sound of swords and I saw Douglyn running towards you. I had my sword with me, so I wasted no time and followed her."

"I see, thank you Mylo." Famir smiled and put his hand on Mylo's shoulder.

"Mylo, do you know where Ruth is kept?" Asked Douglyn hopefully.

"Well, Ravenna wanted to move together with her, I know that much. My guess is that Ruth is still at her house." Replied Mylo thoughtfully.

Mylo was right, they found Ruth in her old room at Ravenna's house. Strangely, the servants formed no threat to them at all. They somehow knew it had turned bad for their mistress and fled the house as soon as Famir and Mylo broke down the door. Douglyn followed closely behind Famir. The sight of her sister brought her great relieve and she threw herself around her sister's neck. When Douglyn finally released Ruth and allowed her to embrace her husband, Ruth cried very loudly and ungracefully. She was just like Douglyn for that one moment.

After that Famir send for some people to collect Ravenna's body and he and Douglyn could return to Scotland. Ruth and Mylo set off as well. To Wales where, after a few months, Ruth gave birth to their first son. They named him James Arthur Kirkenson and were very happy indeed. The war between England and France still went on, but for the ship building companies it was a golden time and Mylo could put his family in a good house of their own.

While the lives of their friends changed, stayed everything the same for Famir and Douglyn. They were back home where they worked hard for their company. Still without any children and that went on for a few more years. Famir did not dare to touch Douglyn, he was afraid she was still too fragile to bear a child and he did not want to lose her in childbirth. It was at the age of 18 that Douglyn got pregnant for the first time. A daughter was born. She resembled Douglyn's mother very much and they named her Ursella Adelle Donnell. A bright future lay ahead and Ruth, Mylo, Famir and Douglyn were ready for it.

-The End-

**Dear readers,**

**This is the end of my story, I hope you liked it and I personally am so sad that it is over. I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think of it! Please do!**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Gwenuitholland**

**P.S My special thanks to ****HitomiChildoftheMoon for the idea for chapter 25.**


End file.
